¡Nos hemos encogido!
by Eris Goddness
Summary: Esta historia ocurre después de los sucesos en la película de Boruto. Cuando un día muy normal, Orochimaru decide que además de la clave de la inmortalidad desea encontrar la forma de rejuvenecer a una persona, esa curiosidad llevara a un pequeño caos. ¿Qué pasaría si vuelven a ser niños los adultos? NaruHina, SasuSaku, LeeTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ChoRui.
1. Un pequeño caos Parte 1

**¡Hola! Soy Goku... jajaja ok no**

 **Hola, soy nueva en esto de escribir y este es mi primer Fanfic, espero les guste... procuren no ser crueles con las criticas (soy novata) jejeje**

 **Esta historia se desarrolla poco después de la película de Boruto. Se me ocurrió al imaginar un día en que en la Academia Ninja se desarrollara un festival, la aldea se encontrara de fiesta y ademas... ¡¿Que pasaría si todos son niños?!**

 **Disfrútenla.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es obra mía.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: temas y situaciones explícitas, no recomendado para menores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Un pequeño caos. Parte 1**

En un oscuro y recóndito lugar, un hombre de aspecto extraño, pálido y de cabellos oscuros que cubren parte de su rostro, únicamente permitiendo apreciar unos ojos con pupilas rasgadas de color ambarinos, se encuentra concentrado en su mesa de experimentos.

—¿Aún no logras encontrar el ingrediente faltante? —pregunta un hombre de ojos morados y cabello blanco.

—De hecho, Suigetsu, ya sé que es lo que falta. —sonrió de manera espeluznante. —¿Qué te parece si visitamos Konoha?

—¿Piensas robar eso que necesitas, Orochimaru?

—¿Robar? —rió ante el desconcierto de Suigetsu. —Eso me pertenece.

Suigetsu lo miro con desconcierto.

—Avisa a los demás. —dijo Orochimaru. —Terminaremos el experimento en el antiguo laboratorio que el tercer Hokage me clausuro.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —vocifero Suigetsu. —El séptimo no dejara que entres a la aldea, y menos para eso.

—No sería la primera vez que logro acceder a la aldea sin ser detectado.

Sin decir más, Orochimaru inicio los preparativos de su plan, ignorando las protestas de su acompañante.

A la mañana siguiente, no muy lejos de ahí, en una aldea muy pintoresca se realizaban los últimos preparativos para el _Bunkasai_ en la Academia Ninja y la clase de Shino-sensei finalizaba los arreglos de la cafetería en el aula que se les había asignado y esta tenía por título _Maid & Butler Café_.

—¡Sarada, te ves muy bien en ese vestido! En cambio, yo… —la chica de ojos ambarinos resoplo. —Creo que esto no es lo mío.

—Pues yo creo que ambas se ven muy bien. —dijo un chico de sonrisa misteriosa y ojos ambarinos.

—Gracias Mitsuki. —dijo una pelinegra por el apoyo ofrecido. —¡Lo ves Chouchou, no tienes de que preocuparte!

—¿Entonces porque parece que estas avergonzada, Sarada? —pregunto con sorna un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna.

—Lo dice el chico que se niega a usar el traje de "pingüino", solo porque sus padres vendrán y seguramente le tomarán una foto. —contesto de manera mordaz la pelinegra.

—¡Cierra la boca! —vociferó un avergonzado Boruto, provocando que Sarada sonriera con altivez.

—¡Boruto! ¿Porque diablos no te has puesto el traje aun? El festival ya va a iniciar ¡Ve a cambiarte inmediatamente o haré que vistas de pingüino en verdad! —dijo un enfadado Konohamaru-sensei, impidiendo que la batalla verbal del Uzumaki y la Uchiha continuara, y aumentando aún más el enojo y vergüenza de Boruto frente a la risa de sus amigos ahí presentes.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la entrada se deslizó, dando paso a un hombre de aspecto robusto junto a una mujer de piel morena, cabellos rojos y preciosos ojos ambarinos.

—¡Hola, decidimos venir a ver cómo les va! Y tal vez a comer algo… —dijo Choji con una simpática sonrisa. —¿Verdad mamá? —pregunto a Karui, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Detrás de ellos ingresaban también Shikamaru, Temari, Ino y Sai.

—¡Oh! Se ven adorables… —dijo de forma melosa Ino, una mujer de larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, causando que los hijos de los adultos presentes se avergonzaran aún más, puesto a que era la primera vez que realizaban un evento así.

Al instante se oyó la risa de otra de otra de las mujeres.

—Me recuerdas al aburrido de tu padre cuando pones esa cara Shikadai. —era Temari, que al ver a su hijo con ese aspecto no pudo evitar reír.

—Que molesto... —murmuraron al unísono padre e hijo.

Entretanto, al otro lado del salón.

—No puedo creer que Shino-sensei obligue a los chicos a vestir como pingüinos... —bufaba Boruto saliendo del vestidor —¡Konohamaru-sensei me las pagarás! —vocifero mientras pasaba muy cerca de la puerta de entrada, la cual se encontraba cerrada en esos momentos.

—No estamos seguros. —era la voz de su padre al otro lado.

Sin pensarlo, Boruto pego la oreja a la puerta, la conversación parecía seria.

—Shikamaru inicio un equipo para la investigación —lo escucho hablar—, después de visitar a los chicos nos uniremos a ellos.

—Entiendo —y esa era la voz del tío Sasuke—, me uniré a ustedes también y deberías incluir a Sai, después de todo fue miembro de Raíz. —Boruto se petrificó. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

—Bien, quien quiera que sea el infiltrado... Sabemos que aún continua en la aldea. —concluyo Naruto mientras abría la puerta y finalizaba la conversación al ver que se acercaban Sakura y Hinata, acompañadas de su pequeña hija Himawari, momento en el cual Boruto corría al otro lado del salón.

—Boruto, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunto Sarada.

—¡Nada! —contesto apresurado.

—Igual de escandaloso que su padre cuando era más joven. —dijo Temari al escucharlo vociferar.

—Y hablando de él… —dijo una sonriente Karui, señalando hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola! Veo que han llegado muy temprano. —decía un sonriente Naruto mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposa e hija. Detrás de estos llegaban Sasuke y Sakura.

—Hermano te ves muy guapo. —decía una dulce Himawari, mientras intentaba tomarle una fotografía.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlesca ante el sonrojo de su hijo.

—Así que por eso corrías... —concluyo Mitsuki. —Porque te tomarían una foto vestido de pingüino.

—¡No! ¡No era por eso! —negó el joven rubio. —Vengan, se los contare. —susurro mientras se alejaban de los adultos y su plática.

Después de contarles lo que acababa de escuchar quedaron sumergidos en un silencio que fue roto por Sarada.

—Piensas que es el sujeto sospechoso que viste ayer por la noche mientras volvías a tu casa, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué sujeto sospechoso? —pregunto Inojin.

—Ayer por la noche vi a un tipo extraño, de cabello oscuro, con ojos iguales a los de una serpiente y tenía la piel pálida. —narro Boruto mientras hacia gestos exagerados con las manos. —¡Más pálida que la tuya o la de tu padre! —señalo a un confundido Inojin, quien simplemente alzo una ceja.

—Bueno, en caso de suponer que sea así —indago Shikadai—, ese sujeto debería conocer a la perfección la aldea, ya que nadie puede infiltrase en Konoha sin que los vigilantes lo capturen.

—Entonces, nos han usado como excusa para reunirse aquí e ir a investigar después. —respondió un indignado Boruto.

A pesar de que se llevaba mejor con el "tonto viejo" de su padre y este había dejado de enviar (con menos frecuencia) clones a casa, aun así, tenía la mala costumbre de llevar el trabajo al hogar y encerrarse en la oficina que tenia en casa.

—Podríamos ir y ver en que podemos ayudar. —propuso Chouchou. —¡Y de paso visitamos los otros puestos de comida!

—Tu solo quieres la comida, gorda. —contesto Inojin.

—¡Eso no es asusto nuestro! —objeto Shikadai.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —irrumpió Shino-sensei, provocando el silencio entre los pequeños. —Hay gente afuera que espera sus pedidos chicos, vamos. —dijo dando fin a la conversación.

Aun estaban empezando con los preparativos y por el momento los únicos clientes eran sus padres, cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta del salón se abrió con violencia y una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos como rubíes entro de forma estrepitosa.

—¡Lo e-encontramos! —vocifero entre jadeos. —Estaba husmeando en el centro de investigación del clan Nara. P-pero ha dejado a todo mi equipo mal herido y escapó. —volvió a jadear, su chaleco estaba manchado de sangre. —¡Responde al nombre de Orochimaru!

—Orochimaru... —susurro Sarada al instante en que sus ojos miraban a Mitsuki, quien, desde la conversación con Boruto había estado muy callado.

—Buen trabajo Mirai, del resto nos encargamos nosotros. —dijo Shikamaru preocupado, levantándose inmediatamente junto a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Choji. —Shino también vienes con nosotros y busca a Kiba ¡Necesito otro equipo de rastreo lo más rápido posible!

—Yo iré, para estas ocasiones el byakugan es muy útil. —dijo Hinata.

—También iré. —afirmo Sakura, quien terminaba de curar a Mirai, para alivio de Shikamaru.

—Te dejo al mando Konohamaru. —dijo Shino.

—Por favor Ino, cuida de Himawari.

—Tranquila Hinata, me quedare con ella.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Naruto—, un grupo irá al centro de investigación y el otro, que estará compuesto de sensores y expertos en rastreo buscara por los alrededores, debe haber algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo ¡de veras! —y sin decir mas todos partieron, dejando a un preocupado Konohamaru y una mal herida Mirai junto al resto de los ahí presentes.

—¿Orochimaru? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? —se pregunto en voz alta Boruto.

—¿Mirai, estas mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte? —pregunto Konohamaru a su prima, a lo que esta respondió afirmativamente. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Al instante, todos le pusieron atención a la joven.

—Ayer por la noche alguien se infiltro en Konoha y burlo a la seguridad.

Los niños rápidamente recordaron la historia de Boruto, quedando en shock.

—Esta mañana fui asignada a un equipo de rastreo —continuo Mirai—, el desastre hecho por ese sujeto nos llevó a el centro de investigación del clan Nara, donde parece ser que buscaba algo, lo último que recuerdo es que lo teníamos rodeado, después, desperté y no estaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! —dijo de repente Boruto. —Mitsuki, tu dijiste que Orochimaru era tu padre. —volteo su rostro y... —¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

—¡Demonios! Fue a buscarlo. —dijo con exasperación Konohamaru.

—¡Iré por él! —dijeron al unísono Sarada y Boruto, desapareciendo del lugar.

Al instante, los demás chicos se dieron una silenciosa mirada de afirmación entre ellos y salieron rápidamente.

—¡Shikadai! —grito Temari enfurecida. —Se ha ido solo para fastidiarme.

—Konohamaru, le prometí a Hinata que Himawari estaría aquí —dijo una molesta Ino—, por favor quédate con ella. —pidió antes de marcharse junto a las demás madres molestas.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Pero se supone que el profesor aquí soy yo! —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el frustrado Sarutobi.

~~o~~

Había sido muy tolerante con su padre… sabía que su familia era diferente, pero no pudo evitar añorar algo como lo que sus compañeros tenían, sus padres se preocupaban por ellos, intentaban ir a los eventos de la academia. ¡Incluso el Hokage, que antes no tenía nunca tiempo!, entonces ¡¿porqué en un día como ese su padre elige seguir con sus estúpidos experimentos?!

Corría tanto como le daban las piernas, sabía dónde estaría él, el único lugar donde podría estar...

En su antiguo laboratorio subterráneo.

Rápidamente, llego al lugar, por fuera se veía sucio y abandonado, y por dentro seguramente estaría peor...

Estiro su mano hacia la vieja puerta de metal y...

Las aves de los arboles cercanos comenzaron a chillar de forma histérica.

Ignorando aquello, el joven de ojos dorados de acerco a la puerta, oyendo a más de una persona.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue conseguir evadir a esos idiotas shinobis? —ese era Suigetsu. —Comparado contigo que no hiciste nada...

—¡Sin mí no habrían podido burlar la seguridad de la aldea! ¡Suigetsu maldito idiota! —y aquellos gritos eran de Karin.

Era a los únicos que alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad por el ruido de esas molestas aves, pero, de pronto, otra voz más grave de hizo audible...

—Alguien detrás de la puerta nos está escuchando. —ese era Jugo.

Las aves se habían callado después de eso, hubo un horripilante silencio que fue roto por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente.

Mitsuki observo el lúgubre laboratorio.

—Pero que sorpresa… —se escucho una voz viperina al fondo del lugar. —No pensé que mi querido hijo quisiera unirse a nuestra causa también… —hablo finalmente Orochimaru, para salir de las tinieblas y dejar ver su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?… Padre. —pregunto Mitsuki, en un tono que intentaba ocultar su ira.

* * *

Aclarando algunas cosas.

Bunkasai: evento en el que se divierten realizando actividades culturales, a menudo aulas o gimnasios son transformados en restaurantes o cafés temporales. Bailes, conciertos y obras de teatro pueden ser realizado por los estudiantes o por varios clubes de la escuela.

Maid & Butler Café: establecimiento de comida donde los meseros, del sexo femenino (mayoritariamente) y/o masculino, visten como criadas francesas, sirvientes (mayordomos) o con una estética lolita.

Centro de investigación del clan Nara: apareció en un relleno de Naruto (lo se, es relleno, igual quise usarlo XD). Es un laboratorio de investigación de fármacos, hierbas medicinales y animales disecados, con frascos que son utilizados en diferentes experimentos. La seguridad de este lugar es nula, porque esta en medio de las montañas y solo los miembros de cuerpo medico de Konoha trabajan allí.

Dejen sus reviews chicos.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

24/10/2016


	2. Un pequeño caos Parte 2

¡Hola! aquí casual, dejando el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Un pequeño caos. Parte 2**

—¡Lo vi tomar esa dirección! —gritó Sarada al resto del grupo, mientras intentaba ir al paso con ese vestido de maid, cuya falda era muy pequeña y los saltos que realizaba con normalidad ahora le resultaban dificultosos, debido a que la falda se ampliaba en el aire.

—¡Oye Shikadai! ¿Por qué nos seguiste? —preguntó Boruto. —Dijiste que todo esto no era asunto nuestro.

—Ingresaron al _Centro de Investigación_ de mi clan, un lugar al cual mi padre aún no me permite el acceso. —contestó de manera brusca. —Pero parece que se dirige hacia otra dirección. —explico mientras se desataba el nudo de la corbata oscura que venia con ese traje.

—¡Miren! —gritó Inojin. —Ha entrado en ese lugar.

El grupo se detuvo ante la misma puerta chirriante y las aves comenzaron a chillar otra vez.

Boruto la abrió de golpe con una patada, tan prudente como lo fue su padre en su niñez.

—¿Sarada? —preguntaron Karin y Suigetsu en el interior del lugar.

La aludida quedo petrificada por lo que observaba, eran los antiguos compañeros de su padre, todos armados y en posición de pelea.

—¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí? —pregunto Boruto, que también se encontraba en posición de batalla.

—Mitsuki… —hablo con parsimonia Orochimaru. —Se un buen hijo, y dile a tus amigos que no queremos pelear, simplemente nos marcharemos ahora.

Todos quedaron en silencio, observando a Mitsuki, que estaba en medio de ambos grupos.

Este camino con calma, y se colocó al lado de Boruto y Sarada.

—Lo lamento, pero ahora soy un shinobi de Konoha. —respondió con enojo.

Esto hizo sonreír a su padre, él cual pensaba que su hijo estaba haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

—¡Tú! El que tiene ese frasco en la mano… —hablo Shikadai. —Tú debes ser Orochimaru, eso quiere decir que el Hokage y su grupo aun no te localizan.

 _"¿Pero como es posible?"_ se pregunto internamente el Nara. _"El Hokage tiene la habilidad para encontrar y saber a quien pertenece el chakra. Uno de ellos debe tener la habilidad de ocultarlo"_ pensó mirando a los presentes.

—No han logrado localizarlos —murmuro Boruto con una gran sonrisa mientras formaba una esfera de viento en su mano—, entonces... ¡Nosotros haremos tiempo hasta que vengan! —vocifero lanzando el rasengan.

En ese mismo instante, a las orillas de un bosque, muy cerca del antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru…

—¡Vamos hijo! ¡Que el poder de la juventud explote! —gritaba con euforia un hombre de cejas muy pobladas y vestido con un spandex verde.

—¡Si padre! —contestaba de igual manera aquel chico, que parecía una copia del adulto.

—¡Lee! Déjalo descansar por un momento. —protestaba una mujer de cabellos y ojos color chocolate. —Además, ¿no deberíamos estar en _Bunkasai_ de la academia ahora? Ya debe ser muy tarde.

—Eso es imposible, mi querida Tenten. —contesto Lee. —¡Ve hijo! ¡Ve y sufre como un hombre!

En ese momento, se oyó una pequeña explosión cercana que hizo que las aves del bosque alzaran vuelo asustadas.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando allá? ¡Lee ven conmigo! —dijo Tenten. —No, tú te quedas aquí, podría ser demasiado peligroso. —concluyo, al ver las intenciones de Metal y se marcharon inmediatamente.

~~o~~

—Hay más gente afuera. —dijo Karin al advertir sus chakras.

—Genial, más gente… ¡No se dan cuenta que este lugar no es tan amplio! —grito un exasperado Suigetsu. —No me sorprendería si se viene abajo.

En ese momento, unas molestas y preocupadas madres se encontraban fuera de la puerta del laboratorio, atraídas con el ruido de la explosión.

—El ruido vino de aquí. —dijo Temari.

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima… —refunfuñaba Ino, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de Naruto y los demás.

Para sorpresa de todos, Lee y Tenten también acababan de llegar.

—¿Naruto, que haces aquí? —pregunto la recién llegada. —¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—Les explicare después. —respondió el Hokage.

—Hay seis niños y cuatro adultos. —dijo Hinata usando su byakugan.

Al instante, Choji tiraba la puerta haciendo uso de su ninjutsu e ingresaban, encontrándose al ex-grupo Taka peleando con un grupo de niños vestidos con atuendos cosplay.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —dijo Kiba extrañado por la escena, pero fue interrumpido por la voz monocorde de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué haces esto Orochimaru? Pensé que tenias un acuerdo con Konoha.

—Si hubiese explicado lo que tenía en mente hacer... ¿Crees que el Hokage me habría permitido recuperar este ingrediente guardado celosamente en ese centro de investigación para seguir experimentando? Solo quería ahorrarme la charla con Naruto —sonrió. —En fin, ya tengo lo que necesito, es hora de marcharnos.

De repente, se escuchó crujir todo el lugar y pequeños escombros comenzaron a caer.

—¡Todo va a derrumbarse! —advirtió Karui.

Y en ese momento Orochimaru vio su oportunidad para escapar, y todos se dispusieron a impedirlo.

Boruto se adelantó y lanzo un rasengan preparado con anterioridad.

—¡Boruto, detente! —grito Hinata al percatarse.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, paso demasiado rápido.

El rasengan dio en el brazo izquierdo de Orochimaru, provocando que este dejara por los aires aquel frasco de contenido extraño, Mitsuki alargo uno de sus brazos con la esperanza de atraparlo, pero fallo.

El frasco impacto contra el suelo y al instante una niebla espesa y rojiza broto de el y se esparció rápidamente, provocando el desmayo de todos los adultos presentes.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Boruto?! —chillo una espantada Sarada.

—¡No hay tiempo para discutir! —alzo la voz Chouchou, quien aumento de tamaño intentando sostener el techo, mientras observaba a sus padres inconscientes.

—¡Sáquenlos a todos! —grito Shikadai.

En ese instante llegaba Metal, cuya curiosidad había hecho que desobedeciera a Tenten, y sin hacer preguntas ayudo a los chicos apresuradamente.

Una vez fuera de lo que había sido el laboratorio, exhaustos y con los adultos inconscientes, notaron que todos emanaban un extraño resplandor rojo carmesí.

Se miraron unos a otros e Inojin se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Dibuja unas aves de tinta gigantes, necesitamos llevarlos al hospital sin que la gente de la aldea lo sepa. —respondió Shikadai, y luego observo sus manos que resplandecían de un rojo brillante, igual que sus padres. —Procuren que nadie se acerque a ninguno de nosotros, podríamos ser contagiosos y hay que informar que Orochimaru ha escapado.

Mientras volaban en el cielo, Chouchou advirtió a los demás de forma alarmada.

—¡Chicos! Algo muy extraño le sucede a mis padres. —los demás también se fijaron en sus progenitores.

—Están… volviéndose jóvenes. —dijo una preocupada y sorprendida Sarada.

Y en efecto, los cuerpos de sus padres habían llegado a tener el aspecto de unos jóvenes de diecinueve años.

—Démonos prisa. —vocifero Shikadai.

Una vez llegados al hospital, Sarada explico al cuerpo médico a cargo que era mejor no tocar a los "heridos" y que llamasen a Tsunade, mientras, los chicos acostaban a los adultos en sus respectivas camas, las cuales únicamente estaban separadas con cortinas azules.

—¡Kiba! —irrumpió una mujer guapa de cabellos y ojos marrones. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué luce más joven? —y antes de que alguno de los niños lograse detenerla, esta se abalanzo y abrazo a un Kiba más joven e inconsciente. Al instante el resplandor rojo carmesí estaba impregnado en ella también, con lo que esta se desmayó.

—Genial… que molesto. —murmuro Shikadai al darse cuenta de que su teoría era acertada.

Minutos después, otra mujer irrumpía en el lugar. Era Tsunade, había llegado acompañada de Shizune y un equipo médico, todos altamente protegidos.

Separaron a los "adultos" de los niños, hicieron varios exámenes y "desinfectaron" a todos de ese extraño resplandor, los adultos seguían inconscientes y con un aspecto aún más joven, finalmente ordeno a los chicos ir con ella a la oficina del Hokage, allá los esperaba Kakashi.

—Tengo a dieciocho adultos rejuvenecidos, un fugitivo y un montón de genins vestidos de cosplay… —gruño la rubia con una venita que emanaba de su frente. —¡Ustedes mocosos! ¿Qué fue lo sucedió? —bramo Tsunade.

Shikadai y Sarada procedieron a explicar lo ocurrido.

—¿Cuánto más van a rejuvenecer? —pregunto una llorosa Chouchou.

—Cálmate, logramos frenar el proceso con los exámenes que les hicimos, pero desgraciadamente, para cuando lo conseguimos todos tenían el aspecto de chicos de trece años, parece que, lo que sea que creo Orochimaru no afecta a los niños. —comento la Quinta. —Kakashi, tú te encargaras del puesto del Hokage temporalmente, mientras encontramos una solución a esto.

—Ehh… pero yo ya estoy retirado. —comento cancinamente el albino.

—Mi querido Kakashi, tu eres su predecesor. —dijo burlonamente la mujer.

Kakashi suspiro. —Bien, entonces, el grupo de Orochimaru permanecerá aquí bajo vigilancia, en cuanto despierten todos les explicaremos lo que sucedió.

—Bien, Shino es el único que logro permanecer con un aspecto de unos dieciséis años, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con los _Kikaichu_ de su clan, haré que se quede también para que me ayude a buscar un modo de revertir esto. —hablo Tsunade. —Y ustedes mocosos, tendrán que lidiar con padres pequeños hasta encontrar la forma de revertir esto, por lo que tienen prohibido comentar esto por ahí.

En ese momento entraron Mirai y Konohamaru, este último pidió a los chicos volver a la academia y solicitaron hablar con Tsunade y Kakashi, así que los genin fueron enviados afuera, donde los esperaba una confundida Himawari.

Sentados en el suelo, lo chicos empezaron a conversar.

—Pretenden que hagamos de cuenta que no ha pasado nada. —refunfuño una molesta Chouchou.

—No sería correcto que la aldea se enterara que el Hokage es un niño. —argumento Sarada.

—Lo que menos desean ellos es provocar incertidumbre entre los civiles. —objeto Shikadai. —Sin Hokage, las demás aldeas podrían tomarlo como una señal de debilidad.

—Dices que debemos aceptar esto y fingir. —le espeto Inojin.

—No nos queda más remedio. —contesto un fastidiado Shikadai.

—Es mi culpa. —murmuro Boruto. —Lo siento chicos, no debí entrometerme. —se lamentó.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se apresuró a decir Sarada.

—Yo también lo lamento. —dijo Mitsuki. —Desde hace algún tiempo mi padre tenía en mente un proyecto, no pensé que involucraría a Konoha. —el albino soltó un largo suspiro.

—¡Ánimo, chicos! Seguramente la Quinta encontrara una solución. —dijo con optimismo Metal.

Al fondo del pasillo se vio a Shizune correr hacia ellos, paso sin verlos y abrió las puertas de la oficina de forma apresurada.

—¡Tsunade-sama todos han despertado!

Al oír eso, los chicos se levantaron e inmediatamente echaron a correr por donde Shizune había venido.

La primera en entrar fue la pequeña Himawari, que corría con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Mamá! —chillo, pero al instante, se quedó muy quieta observando a una joven muy parecida a ella vestida con ropas de hospital. Rápidamente miro a los lados buscando a su padre. —Hermano, ¿por qué papá se ve igual a ti?

Boruto no daba crédito a lo que veía, su padre era casi un espejo de él.

—¿Ha dicho papá? —pregunto un confundido Naruto.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí mocosos?! —bramo Tsunade, ingresando al lugar. —¡No se les dijo que regresaran a la academia!

—Abuela Tsunade ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago en el hospital y quienes son ellos? —pregunto Naruto rascando su cabeza.

Tsunade, vio en todos los supuestos adultos miradas de confusión.

—Esta les parecerá una historia larga pero interesante. —dijo mientras sonreía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Aclarando algunas cosas:

 _Kikaichu:_ son una especie de pequeños insectos que tienen la apariencia de escarabajos, los cuales son criados y utilizados por los miembros del Clan Aburame, formando la base para muchas de sus técnicas secretas. Pensé en usarlos.

Con respecto a Lee y Tenten, pues muchos dicen que son padres de Metal Lee, otros dicen que Kishimoto ha negado esto, o que todavía no se ha mostrado a la esposa de Rock Lee, en fin… decidí ponerlos como pareja… así que haré una historia de ellos a mi manera.

¡Ah! Y la chica que abraza a Kiba, pues al final del manga parece tener pareja (es la chica de los gatos jajaja), decidí incluirla un poco.

Se que todo esto parece un lío, y a algunos no les parezca muy creíble, pero a mi me gusta y solo espero poder atar bien los cabos y dar un buen final.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

26/10/2016


	3. Akimichi

**Capítulo 3. Akimichi**

Atardecía… Boruto recogía los platos en la cafetería, el lugar estaba casi vacío y solo había un par de chicos sentados en una mesa de la esquina.

—Oye guapa… no te gustaría salir con nosotros después de que acabes con esta basura. —dijo uno de los chicos, en un tono que molesto demasiado a Boruto, mientras tocaba la falda de Sarada, la cual estaba terminando de recoger sus platos.

Al instante, la Uchiha estrello la cara del chico contra la mesa, rompiéndola, y les ordeno largarse.

Boruto soltó una estridente carcajada, al ver a uno de los chicos arrastrar al otro inconsciente, pero, en el mismo instante en que salían esos idiotas, entraban también los padres de ellos, con excepción de Shino y el ex-grupo Taka, todos vestían ropas prestadas por el hospital, y estaban junto a Konohamaru-sensei.

Los padres jóvenes estaban callados y pensativos, los últimos en ingresar fueron Sasuke y Naruto, quienes estaban discutiendo.

Boruto hizo una mueca, aquella escena era muy extraña y familiar.

Rápidamente, Himawari fue hacia ellos.

—Tío Sasuke luce igual de serio que cuando era grande. —comento al verlo fijamente.

Naruto soltó una risilla al ver el rostro de sorpresa del Uchiha, ya que muy pocas veces Sasuke hacia ese tipo de expresiones y se quedaba completamente mudo, como si hubiera sido derrotado.

—Y mi hermano se parece mucho a papá. —continuo la pequeña con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto buscaron a Boruto, y este ultimo desvió la mirada, al ver que su padre lo observaba.

—¡Ah, sí! Pues tú te pareces mucho a Hinata. —comento con una sonrisa Naruto, prestando atención ahora a Himawari.

Era obvio que el comentario de Naruto fue de forma inconsciente, pero sin él saberlo, provoco que el corazón de Hinata diera un vuelco.

—¿Soy igual de linda que mamá? —pregunto la pequeña con expresión de anhelo y dulzura, dejando a un Naruto perplejo y una Hinata completamente sonrojada.

—Si… —dijo un enternecido Naruto, con lo que Himawari sonrió enormemente.

El Uzumaki comprendió que de alguna forma esa pequeña era una de sus mayores debilidades, era un poco extraño, pero su pecho se llenaba de alegría y ternura por verla feliz.

—Así que ellos son tus hijos... —comento Sasuke. —La pequeña tiene razón, el de allá se parece a ti —señalo a Boruto con un movimiento de cabeza—, espero no haya heredado tu idiotez.

Boruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el Sasuke adulto no tenia esa actitud. ¿Su sensei era diferente de niño?

—¡Pues yo espero que tu hija no haya heredado tu antipatía! ¡De veras! —respondió Naruto molesto.

Sarada también abrió los ojos, sorprendida, jamas había visto al Hokage explotar de esa forma.

—¡¿Quieres pelea, _usuratonkachi_?! —vocifero Sasuke.

—¡Ahora veras, _teme_! —grito Naruto.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó Sakura mientras apartaba a Naruto y Sasuke. —Asustan a la pequeña.

Himawari había corrido a esconderse detrás de Hinata.

Boruto y Sarada no podían dejar de mirar la escena.

¿Así eran sus padres antes?

Tan inmaduros y temperamentales como...

Ambos se miraron de soslayo.

 _"Nosotros"_ pensaron.

Pero rápidamente sacudieron sus cabezas y descartaron la idea, por ser perturbadora.

—Muy bien ¡Es suficiente! —dijo Konohamaru, obteniendo la atención de todos. —Hemos acabado con el festival y… —su mirada de desvió hacia una mesa partida en dos. —Esperen, ¿quién ha roto esa mesa?

Sarada hizo una mueca y Konohamaru suspiro con resignación.

—¡Ahhh…! ¡Olvídenlo! —vocifero, antes de continuar. —Tsunade y Kakashi me han pedido que sea yo quien les muestre sus hogares —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los antiguos adultos—, pero como eso me tomaría mucho más tiempo, he decidido que sean sus hijos quienes me ayuden con esto.

Naruto alzo una ceja.

—Te has vuelto viejo y aburrido, Konohamaru. —comento con burla.

Konohamaru miro a Naruto sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos hacer el "jutsu sexy" y...?

—Con todo respeto, Hokage, no es prudente lo que dirá...

Naruto enmudeció.

¡Entonces era cierto! Se había convertido en Hokage.

Konohamaru se percato de su error. Tsunade había dicho que lo mejor era no decirle algunas cosas que no recordaban a los "adultos", por lo menos, no por ahora.

—¡Soy Hokage! —gritó Naruto eufórico. —¡De veras!

Shikadai se dio una palmada en la frente por el descuido del sensei, quien intentaba calmar inútilmente la euforia del Hokage rubio.

—Vaya... esto es un verdadero milagro. —comento Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto frunció el ceño y una nueva batalla verbal empezó entre esos dos.

—¡Ya basta! —grito Sakura, dando un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

—Pero porque me golpeas solo a mi... —se quejo Naruto, sobando su cabeza.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente en respuesta.

—¡Hmph! —bufo Sasuke, desviando la mirada.

Konohamaru suspiro y continuo.

—Confió en ustedes chicos, así, que les pido sean comprensivos con sus… ehh… padres…

Todos hicieron expresiones de incomodidad.

—Los recuerdos de todos llegan hasta la ocupación del puesto de Hokage por Tsunade. Sé que no será una situación fácil, pero hasta ahora es la única solución que tenemos, traten de no salir de sus casas y no dar sospechas en la aldea, de vez en cuando iré a sus casas a ver qué tal llevan esto. —luego dijo a modo de súplica. —Por favor, llévense bien… —entonces miro a un par de "adultos". —¡Kiba, Tamaki! los llevare a su casa ahora. —los aludidos dieron un respingo y lo siguieron en silencio.

—Lo acompañare Konohamaru-sensei. —dijo Mitsuki, saliendo junto a ellos.

Así, aunque resultara incomodo, cada uno de los chicos fue acercándose en silencio a sus padres para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares.

La primera en hacerlo fue Chouchou Akimichi.

—Les va a encantar nuestra casa. ¡Hay comida a montón! —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sus padres tímidamente le devolvieron mientras la seguían.

Choji y Karui caminaban uno junto al otro tras Chouchou, y él no dejaba de mirar a su compañera.

Jamás había visto a esa niña en la aldea… ¿De dónde vendría?

Tenía unos ojos preciosos y unos labios que extrañamente le parecían apetitosos.

¡Pero qué rayos pensaba! ¿Cómo ella podría fijarse en un gordo como él? Seguro esto era una cruel broma, pero, aun así, siguió observándola.

La chica se sintió observada y fijo su mirada en él. Al verse descubierto, él giro la cara avergonzado.

¿Qué estaría pensando ella?, seguro sentía repulsión por estar a su lado.

Mientras, en la cabeza de la chica se amontaban muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo había llegado a parar ahí? ¿Por qué tan lejos de su hogar? ¿Dónde estaba el imbécil de su mejor amigo, Omoi? ¿La chica que los guiaba era su hija?... bueno, eso le habían dicho y además tenían los mismos ojos.

De pronto, sintió que el chico a su lado la observaba y cuando fijó la vista en él, él giro su rostro. Esto hizo que ella hiciera una mueca y se preguntara... ¿Quién era él en realidad y cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan pasivo?

¡Tenía que ser una broma! Ese chico no tenía una actitud aguerrida, parecía un simple civil, de esos que sale espantado ante cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué ella estaría con él?

Tan ocupados estaban en sus pensamientos que perdieron de vista a Chouchou, y mientras intentaban localizarla, Karui tropezó con un vándalo adolescente que estaba aterrorizando a una pequeña niña a la que había empujado.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, niña horrenda! —le grito aquel muchacho. —Por cómo estas vestida seguramente escapaste del manicomio.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, condenado hijo de burra leprosa?! —bramó Karui, y después de varios insultos el tipo continuo su camino molesto.

Ella miro su ropa, todos salieron vistiendo ropas prestadas por el hospital, ropa de la sección de "cosas perdidas".

Al darse la vuelta, la chica volvió a observar a Choji, él estaba ayudando a la pequeña niña a levantarse y consolándola hasta que finalmente se calmó y decidió marcharse.

Aquel gesto la enterneció y por un instante le pareció un chico adorable , pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

—No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, ¿no? —dijo ella sonriendo. —Soy Karui.

—Choji… —él respondió en un tono muy bajito.

—¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos para encontrarla? —propuso Karui. —Se está haciendo tarde.

Choji asintió, por lo que acordaron encontrarse en un lugar y tomaron direcciones opuestas.

Ella buscó por todos lados a esa niña que decían era su hija, anocheció y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, volvió a ver en un callejón al mismo vándalo acompañado de otros chicos que seguramente eran sus amigos, ellos le habían quitado el bolso a una aterrada chica y otro de ellos estaba intentando alzar la falda de ella.

Indignada por lo que veía, Karui fue hacia donde estaban y les planto cara para que la chica huyera. Ella sabia que podía defenderse muy bien, el problema es que eran tres imbéciles contra ella.

—¡Esta vez voy a darte tu merecido mocosa! —amenazo el tipo golpeándola en la cara. —Nadie me insulta. —lo escucho hablar de forma distorcionada.

Ella sintió como perdía la conciencia, veía borroso, una sombra se acercaba a los tipos del callejón y los empujaba, escucho que alguien golpeaba al tipo que le acababa de amenazar y todo se volvió oscuro.

Veía un paisaje familiar, montañoso, donde el viento soplaba de forma diferente y las nubes podían estar incluso a tus pies, era su hogar anterior… Kumogakure. Se sintió melancólica y la escena cambio, de repente se veía entrenando con un niño hablador y pesimista ¡Era Omoi!, luego se vio a sí misma en una guerra, pero después se vio tomando la mano de alguien, se sentía feliz y al mirar su rostro se sorprendió al ver qué era el mismo niño pasivo mucho más mayor, y entonces, diviso muchos lugares diferentes en los que también estaba él y sentimientos extraños la invadieron…

Despertó.

¿Eran recuerdos, acaso?

Estaba en una cama de una habitación que no reconocía y llevaba puesto un camisón infantil que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se levantó y escucho voces.

Alguien del hospital había ido y le había curado las heridas, o eso fue lo que escuchó al deslizar un poco la puerta, pero fue descubierta por esa niña de ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Chouchou había entrado a la habitación y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡Mamá, eso que hiciste fue muy valiente y estúpido!

Detrás, entraba Choji, quien estaba un poco herido.

Chouchou explicó que su padre la había defendido y que al final había usado el _Nikudan Sensha_ y por eso se encontraba de esa forma, también le dijo que le había prestado algo de ropa.

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó él.

—Si… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, quien no entendía porque de repente, después de ese insólito sueño, estaba tan preocupada por él, un completo desconocido. Tal vez no estaba tan bien, tal vez el golpe la había afectado, se sentía extraña.

Choji asistió en respuesta, y ella no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez se había apresurado a juzgarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Nosotros ya cenamos, pero te guardamos un poco. —dijo Chouchou, saliendo por donde vino.

Choji intento imitar a su hija, pero…

—¡Te he visto en mis sueños! —dijo atropelladamente Karui, que al instante se sonrojó. —Bueno… eran más bien como recuerdos.

—Y... ¿Cómo eran? —pregunto de forma tímida y un tanto curiosa.

—Pues, yo estaba feliz…

Choji sonrió con su respuesta, esto provoco que ella se acercara y colocara su mano en la mejilla de él, haciéndolo enrojecer.

—Eres muy diferente a mí, eres más callado y mucho más amable… creo… q-que m-me gusta eso. —su voz tembló.

—¿Ahh…? —dijo Choji suavemente, al no entender esto último.

—Que creo que me gustas. —repitió lo más claro que pudo, y sin saber porque se sentía de esa forma y antes de que se acobardara, se acercó a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, lo besó.

Choji sentía que el corazón se le saldría. Karui continúo besándolo y él se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos.

—¡Mamá ya he calentado tu cena! —gritó Chouchou.

Se separaron abruptamente, y ambos estaban colorados.

—S-Será me-mejor que vayamos. —tartamudeo Choji totalmente avergonzado, y ambos salieron en silencio al comedor.

Pasado un tiempo y después de la cena se dirigieron a la sala, estaban sentados en un mismo sofá bastante amplio, sin poder evitar reír con el ridículo programa que veían en televisión, que, sin darse cuenta se les hizo muy tarde y los primeros en caer ante el sueño fueron Choji y Karui, esta última había quedado con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él.

Chouchou aprovecho el momento y les tomo una foto, luego les puso una manta encima, apago la televisión y se fue a su habitación.

~~o~~

Tenía un sueño muy turbulento, había tomado las tres píldoras secretas de su clan y estaba a punto de morir, de repente la escena cambiaba, se veía con aspecto adolescente y sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, a su lado yacía Asuma-sensei muerto, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, _—Choji… —_ escucho un susurro, la escena cambio mostrando a una feliz Karui, caminando a su lado, comiendo junto a él, riendo, usando una bata de dormir de seda negra muy corta y demasiado atrayente, ella se acercaba a él, su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa, él sabía que debajo de eso no estaba usando nada, ¿eso era sueño, no?, le sonreía, esos apetitosos labios se acercaban a él, susurraban a su oído y lo besaban, lentamente él mismo fue bajando de los hombros la prenda hasta dejarla caer al piso y así apreciar el cuerpo de la chica, la cual sin ningún pudor se acercó a él y…

—Choji… —la escucho susurrar y al instante abrió los ojos, el lugar no estaba tan oscuro, lo primero que vio fue el reloj de la sala que marcaba las tres de la mañana, se fijó en que estaba siendo abrazado, miro a los lados y vio a Karui muy dormida a su lado.

—Choji… Te quiero. —ella susurró.

Inevitablemente recordó aquellas escenas recientes y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Karui lo abrazo un poco más.

¿Qué estaría soñando?

Él se permitió el atrevimiento de darle un beso en la frente y noto que ella sonreía mientras dormía, se dio por vencido, con Karui ahí abrazándolo y el recuerdo de ese sueño, no creía poder dormir, se resignó, y decidió contemplarla dormir hasta que ella despertara o quizás hasta que el sueño lo venciera otra vez…

~~o~~

Amaneció, y Karui abrió los ojos, estaba abrazando a Choji y el la sujetaba por la cintura. Aquello la puso nerviosa.

—Choji… —lo llamo para despertarlo, pero lo único que consiguió es que él dijera "labios apetitosos" entre sueños, esto la abochornó un poco ¿estaría soñando con el beso que le dio ayer?

Al instante, noto que había algo en la mesita al lado del sofá, una especie de nota, ella estiro un brazo y la tomo, era de Chouchou, quien explicaba que se había ido temprano porque tenía entrenamiento con Moegi-sensei y que prefirió no levantarlos, la nota venia acompañada por algo, era una foto, en cuanto la vio se sonrojo aún más. ¡Había sido tomada ayer! Y mostraba a Choji y ella dormidos juntos en ese sofá, atrás de esta decía, _"jamás los había visto tan juntos"._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Aclarando algunas cosas:

 _Nikudan Sensha:_ es el "jutsu bola de tanque humana" del clan Akimichi con el cual Choji se convierte una pelota gigante humana, capaz de girar e ir en contra de su enemigo.

En el anime y manga no se había visto nada de ellos (no sé si en el relleno de ahora del anime pongan algo o en el manga de Boruto) y tampoco he podido leer esas novelas (que fueron escritas por otros, pero sus dibujos fueron hechos por el creador y se las considera canónicas), así que no sé cómo es la relación entre ellos, lo hice basándome en sus personalidades. Próximamente haré del resto.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

Posdata:

Amanecer Yoshino

Akime Maxwell

wittzy92

MadeNaruHina26

Knicky Ouji

negro-rosas-the-one

 _gracias por sus reviews!_

08/11/2016


	4. Lee

_Anteriormente…_

—Tsunade y Kakashi me han pedido que sea yo quien les muestre sus hogares —dijo Konohamaru dirigiéndose a los antiguos adultos—, pero como eso me tomaría mucho más tiempo, he decidido que sean sus hijos quienes me ayuden con esto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Lee**

El segundo en acercarse a sus padres fue Metal Lee, que corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Bien! ¡Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo! —dijo de manera eufórica.

Tenten lo siguió en silencio, y por extraño que parezca, Rock Lee hizo lo mismo.

El cielo estaba pintado de un tono naranja y la aldea tenia un paisaje diferente.

No hablaron nada en el camino, solo escuchaban parlotear a Metal.

—¡Y esta es nuestra casa! —anuncio Metal al ingresar. —Papá puedes ir a ducharte allá. —señalo en dirección al baño. —¡Te prestare ropa! —dijo animadamente. —Pero en cuanto a… —Metal miro a Tenten en silencio.

—Buscare algo. —se limitó a decir ella. —Tal vez seria mejor si Lee va a bañarse primero y tú me ayudas con la comida, para luego ir yo. —sugirió.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y así hicieron.

A decir verdad, Tenten no quería estar cerca de Rock Lee, se sentía incomoda, pues hasta lo que ella recordaba, él era su compañero, su amigo. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de él?

Mientras preparaban la comida, Metal no dejaba de contarle historias que la mantenían risueña, y una vez terminada la cena, Metal les mostró toda la casa.

Tenten había encontrado en su armario ropa guardada adecuada para ella, aunque se veía muy vieja y ella apenas tenía recuerdos de haberla usado ayer, lamentablemente, a esa edad a ella le gustaba usar pijamas de shorts pequeños y blusas ligeras sin mangas, así que se sintió un poco avergonzada de caminar así junto a dos chicos.

De repente, Lee se detuvo frente a una fotografía, la castaña titubeó, pero la mirada de confusión por parte de Rock y la de tristeza de Metal, la obligo a ir junto a ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Y entonces la vio, la pequeña foto mostraba a un sonriente Rock junto a una mujer embarazada, una mujer que no era Tenten.

Tenten miro a Metal, como pidiendo una explicación, y este de manera un tanto melancólica empezó a hablar.

—Papá estuvo casado antes, ella es mi verdadera madre. —dijo para sorpresa de ambos. —Murió, antes de que yo pudiera recordarla y papá no habla mucho de eso. —dijo mirando de soslayo a Lee.

Lee y Tenten estaban anonadados.

Metal continuó—: Esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero fue Hinata-sama quien me lo contó, dijo que después de perder a mi madre, papá se desanimó tanto que preocupo a todos, más aún, a la "tía Tenten" que comenzó a visitarnos muy seguido. —señaló otra foto en la cual estaba Lee sosteniendo un pequeño niño risueño, al cual Tenten hacía muecas.

Tenten llevo su mano y toco con la punta de sus dedos aquella foto.

—Nos acostumbramos a tenerte con nosotros. —continuo Metal, mirando a Tenten. —Tanto, que me fue imposible decirte "tía". —rió para él mismo. —Sakura-sama dijo que papá se avergonzaba demasiado cuando yo te decía _mamá_ … y bueno, supongo que una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos así. —concluyó un apenado Metal.

Lee y Tenten no sabían que decir.

—Mamá… —le llamo Metal. —Gracias por aceptarme y estar a mi lado.

Tenten llevo sus manos a su rostro en un vano intento por ocultar sus lágrimas, todo eso la había conmovido.

Lee inmediatamente llevo su mano al hombro de Tenten.

—Estoy bien. —dijo ella para no preocuparlos y sonrió, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después de eso continuaron conversando hasta que, entre risas, Tenten descubrió que ya no se sentía incómoda con ambos.

—Papá. —llamo Metal a Lee. —Mmm… si mamá se siente incómoda con eso de dormir en la misma cama… pues, hay un futón en la bodega que esta fuera de la casa y que pueden usar. —y después de decir eso les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se marchó.

—Tenten, creo que yo usare el futón, puedes acostarte en la cama. —dijo Lee amablemente mientras se dirigía a la bodega.

—Te ayudaré. —propuso ella amablemente.

La bodega no era tan amplia, y al entrar notaron que la bombilla apenas alumbraba. Decidieron dejar la pesada puerta abierta para poder observar mejor.

Mientras buscaban, Tenten paso cerca de una repisa y...

—¡Lo encontré! —anunció, colocando una vieja escalerilla de madera delante, sin percatarse que estaba apolillada.

Intentado sacar el futón, su blusa se incrusto en un clavo torcido que sobresalía de la madera de la repisa, Tenten tiró con fuerza para sacar el futon... y entonces... la escalerilla cedió y se rompió.

—¡Tenten! —grito Lee.

Se escuchó el ruido de un desgarro de tela, y la repisa cayó y empujo la puerta de la bodega cerrándola en el acto y oscureciendo el lugar. La pequeña bombilla apenas alumbraba y se mecía sostenida por un cable, dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

Ella creyó que impactaría contra el suelo, pero Lee se había interpuesto sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro mantenía su cabeza pegada al pecho de él.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto algo adolorido.

—Si. —ella respondió.

Lee noto algo extraño, la cintura de ella parecía estar descubierta al tacto, y al mirarla noto el delicado y pequeño brasier color menta que cubría los pechos de la chica.

Avergonzado, se separó rápidamente.

Ella no comprendió el porque de repente Lee se alejaba como si ella quemara, hasta que miro su pecho y soltó un grito ahogado, cubriéndose con sus manos.

Lee le dio la espalda y empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

Al observar esto, ella se puso aún más nerviosa, pero él, le tendió su camiseta sin mirarla para luego ir a abrir la puerta de la bodega, fallando en el intento, pues, esta solo se abría por fuera.

—Mmm... No podre derribarla de una patada sin provocar que las otras repisas nos aplasten. —dijo él en voz alta.

Tenten se encontraba callada, había tenido una pregunta rondando en su cabeza durante el tiempo que buscaban el futón, ya no podía continuar con la duda, así que, aunque le avergonzara demasiado se armó de valor y...

—Lee... ¿Crees que soy bonita?

El chico se quedó estático, no se atrevía a voltearse y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Y... ¿Qué piensas de Sakura?

Lee no dijo absolutamente nada y permaneció quieto.

—Je... supongo que ella es más bonita. —concluyo con tono de amargura la chica.

—Yo... estoy confundido. —dijo el chico muy lentamente.

—T-ta-al ve-zz... —ella respiro fuertemente. —Tal vez y-yo pueda a-ayudarte. —tartamudeo Tenten.

Lee por fin se dio vuelta para decirle algo, pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo y casi sin aliento… Frente a él, estaba una Tenten sonrosada con el cabello suelto y algo despeinado, producto de la caída, no se había puesto la camiseta, en vez de eso, la sostenía con ambas manos pegadas al pecho y lo peor de todo, es que le miraba de forma expectante.

—¿C-cómo? —fue todo lo que dijo un nervioso Lee.

Ella se acercó, lo que hizo que él retrocediera, chocando contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. La chica puso una mano en el hombro de él y bajo lentamente hasta su abdomen.

—Tenten ¿Q-q-qué estas-s...? —pero la chica no escuchó y acerco su rostro al de él y rozo con suavidad sus labios, pero su mirada se entristeció, se apartó de Lee y se colocó la blusa de forma inmediata.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido y la puerta se abrió.

Era Metal.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto quitando parte de la repisa que bloqueaba el camino junto con la ayuda de Lee.

—Solo un pequeño accidente... —dijo Tenten de manera seria y salió, dejando atrás a un Lee que libraba una batalla en su cabeza.

—Tierra llamando a papá. —dijo Metal moviendo una mano frente al rostro de Lee.

—¡Ah, sí! El futón. —fue lo que dijo él.

—Te ayudo. —dijo su hijo, y mientras caminaban Metal se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Ha pasado algo? —Lee sin verlo a los ojos le contesto en negación.

—Tú has estado muy callado toda noche y esa expresión en el rostro de mamá, solo la hace cuando esta molesta.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Lee, quien se pregunto si también conocía así a su hijo.

—Además —continuo Metal—, ¿por qué ella iba vistiendo tu camisa? —preguntó con inocencia, provocando un intenso sonrojo en su padre.

—T-Tuve que… fu-fue, un… ac-accidente —fue lo único que explico Lee, dejando muy confundido al chico.

Para cuando Lee entro en su habitación, Tenten ya estaba acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Él coloco el futón en el suelo e intentó dormir.

~~o~~

Veía su vida en sueños, sueños agradables y otros tristes, la escena cambiaba y Tenten le acompañaba a visitar una tumba, leyó el nombre en esta.

"Neji Huyga".

Abruptamente la escena cambio y vio a Neji muriendo en brazos de Naruto.

Despertó agitado, ¿era real? ¿Tsunade-sama no mintió al contarles sus vidas?

Se levantó, necesitaba lavarse el rostro, calmarse y ordenar los recuerdos que tenia de ese sueño.

Al momento que regresaba escucho a la kunoichi moverse en la cama de manera inquieta y sollozar levemente, Lee decidió llamarla en un susurros por su nombre, entonces ella se levantó y apenas lo vio empezó a hablar de forma alarmada y agitada.

—¡Tsunade-sama decía la verdad!

¿Entonces todo era cierto? ¿No volvería a ver a Neji en su vida adulta?

Tenten continuo. —Tú… estabas destrozado con la muerte de… —él se acercó y la abrazo.

Según lo que él recordaba, Tenten no lloro nunca en la guerra, o al menos, no como él, pero al regresar a Konoha se derrumbo después del entierro. Él lo sabia, de los dos, ella era quien mas destrozada quedo, aunque no lo mostrara.

—Por favor, ¿puedes quedarte a mi lado? —pregunto ella en tono de súplica.

Lee simplemente se acostó al otro lado, de frente a ella, observándose mutuamente.

 _"¿Cuánto podría haber recordado?"_ fueron los pensamientos del muchacho, pero sentía que sería un insensible al preguntarle eso, cuando ella había despertado de forma tan alterada.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella parecía haberse calmado, Lee pensó que tal vez podría preguntar algo, pero ella se adelantó a hablar.

—Acabo de recordar muchas cosas… —murmuro. —¿Recuerdas que siempre te había dicho que no podrías ganarle a Neji porque era un genio? ¿Recuerdas eso de la determinación y el esfuerzo contra el talento?

Ella hablaba como si todo aquello hubiese sucedido hace años, Lee pensó que era extraño por el hecho de que sus últimos recuerdos parecían haber ocurrido ayer, aunque tenía algunos recuerdos de su vida adulta que se mezclaban y hacían que aquellas sensaciones se confundieran totalmente.

—Lo recuerdo. —respondió después de una pequeña pausa. —Recuerdo quedar en muy mal estado después del examen Chunin y Tsunade-sama preparándome para una operación, después, todo se vuelve confuso...

Después de una pausa, Tenten continúo hablando con un tono de culpabilidad.

—Siempre te decía que no podías, la verdad es que... me veía a mi reflejada en ti —confeso la muchacha—, yo quería ser como Tsunade-sama y no me era posible, pero a diferencia de mí, tú eras tan obstinado con lo que querías. —soltó una pequeña risa amarga y después de una breve pausa murmuro. —Me gusta verte entrenar con tanto esmero…

Lee no dijo palabra alguna.

—Perdón Lee, por todo lo que dije sobre el esfuerzo, era tu compañera y en lugar de apoyarte... Yo...

—No pasa nada. —se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo a la chica. —¡De hecho, eso me ayudo a ser más obstinado! —contesto con su típico tono optimista y Tenten soltó un leve risilla, Lee sonrió y pensó en hacerle preguntas sobre esos sueños, pero lo que se escapó de sus labios fue otra cosa.

—Siempre pensé que te gustaba Neji... —parecía que lo decía con tono de reproche. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso?

Tenten lo observo con sorpresa, meditó un par de segundos y...

—Eso creí —respondió—, yo... creo que también estoy confundida.

Lee decidió desistir del tema, se sentía demasiado confundido, se giró, miro hacia el techo y dijo...

—En la bodega... tú t-te veías m-muy b-bonita.

Tenten se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, pero luego se acurrucó entre las sabanas y dijo con un tono acusador...

—Dices eso porque me viste semidesnuda. —con lo que Lee se sonrojo demasiado.

—¡No! Yo no, lo que quiero decir, yo... lo siento, no era...

Ella rió divertida al verlo responder tan apenado.

—Lee... —susurro Tenten. —¿Podrías solo besarme?

El chico, aún más avergonzado, se acercó a ella, coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica y lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta besarla.

Se separaron entre suspiros, se observaron y sonrieron. Tenten se acurruco en su pecho, Lee la abrazó, y así se sumieron al mundo de los sueños.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Futón:_ es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables.

Estaba mirando un relleno de Naruto S., para ser precisos, el capítulo 237 y surgió esto. Últimamente no tengo inspiración… así que espero esto me haya salido bien …disfrútenlo y con el tiempo intentare explicar el lío de Orochimaru.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a:

 _OTAKUFire_

 _Deathparade2810_

 _Akime Maxwell_

 _grandstream173_

 _Karnash_

 _MadeNaruHina26_

 _Complex-and-Burdensome_

Leerlos me divierte y pone en mi rostro una sonrisa boba que no se desaparece tan fácilmente. Gracias también a todas esas personas que dan a favoritos o que siguen esta historia.

02/12/2016


	5. Nara

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es obra mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Nara**

—Que molesto. —dijo Shikadai mientras se acercaba a sus padres.

Temari frunció el ceño, observando al joven Nara, y Shikadai desvió la mirada fingiendo no sentirse un poco atemorizado.

—No dejes que te intimide —dijo Shikamaru con parsimonia—, a pesar de esa mirada de ogro, sigue siendo una chica.

—No puedo creer que terminé casándome con un vago. —dijo ella mordazmente.

—Como sea. —respondió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

Temari miro a Shikadai.

—¿Vas a mostrarnos el camino? —más que pregunta, parecía una orden.

—Si... mamá. —contesto el chico en un tono de molestia y aburrimiento.

—Es igual de vago que tú. —fue lo último que se escuchó decir a Temari antes de salir de la academia.

Mientras caminaban, Shikamaru parecía estar en otro mundo y no prestaba atención a los comentarios satíricos de la kunoichi a su lado, solo miraba las nubes a lo lejos. Entre las muchas cosas que le había comentado Tsunade, estaba la muerte de su padre y sensei.

Nada de lo que veía a su alrededor parecía real... ¿Y si todo era un sueño absurdo y despertaba en algún momento?

—Ya llegamos... esta es la sala, allá esta la cocina y al fondo esta su habitación y bla, bla, bla. —dijo cansinamente el más joven de los Nara. —Mamá, tengo hambre ¿Podrías prepararme _sashimi_?

 _"Este chico quiere que lo maten"_ fue lo que pensó Shikamaru.

—Bien —dijo secamente la kunoichi, para sorpresa de Shikamaru. —Pero no pienso ser su sirvienta... ¡Tú, vago! —señaló a Shikamaru—, cortarás el pescado y el mini vago me ayudara con la sopa de miso.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos.

—¿Necesitan que lo repita? ¡Vamos!, no los veo moverse hacia la cocina. —dijo de forma autoritaria la chica.

—Que molesto. —murmuraron ambos.

La cena fue un espectáculo para Shikadai, quien nunca había visto actuar a sus padres de esa manera. Al parecer, a esa edad su madre disfrutaba ensañar a su padre con comentarios mordaces y burlescos, su padre también decía algunos comentarios de vez en cuando con respecto a la chica, que parecían más un murmullo de fastidio. También noto que su madre desde joven ya era mandona, y su padre era fácil para dejarse mangonear por la chica, aquello ultimo también pasaba con sus versiones adultas en la actualidad.

—Dormirás en el sofá. —hablo la kunoichi.

—Tranquila, cualquiera en su sano juicio no dormiría a tu lado. —refuto su padre.

—Cretino.

—Bruja.

Harto ya de escuchar y observarlos actuar de esa manera, Shikadai se levantó abruptamente de la silla y sin decir nada se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Temari. —Olvidas que has sido tú el que tenía hambre de sashimi. —observó el plato a medio terminar del chico.

—Me largo a dormir. —contesto con fastidio.

—No has acabado tu plato. —dijo ella de forma severa.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito por tanto coqueteo de parte de ustedes.

—¿Coqueteo? —pregunto un extrañado Shikamaru, alzando una ceja.

—No soy idiota papá, recuerda que soy tu hijo, si tienen algo que resolver... —continúo mirándolos muy atentamente de forma molesta, para después encogerse de hombros y con cara de aburrimiento señalar hacia el pasillo —Al fondo esta su habitación... —finalizó sonriendo con un gesto de burla, que Shikamaru identifico, muy parecido al de Temari.

—¡¿Pero qué has dicho?! —exclamó una enojada Temari con un leve rubor en el rostro mientras Shikadai desaparecía del lugar como un perfecto shinobi.

El resto de la cena prosiguió en un silencio sepulcral, Shikadai había hablado de manera tan reveladora sobre aquello que ellos intentaban ocultar, que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, ni siquiera al marcharse.

Las horas pasaron y Temari no lograba conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Había tenido un par de sueños extraños, de los cuales recordaba muy poco, pero la habían dejado con una sensación de nerviosismo.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, había hecho misiones sumamente peligrosas en la que arriesgaba su vida y los nervios la atacaban cuando pensaba en tener que vivir al lado de ese cretino que la había humillado en ese combate de los exámenes chunin.

¡Que estupidez!

Si, ese vago había sido muy inteligente al momento de planear su estrategia, pero se había rendido después. ¿Qué clase de shinobi era? ¿Y cómo diablos es que ella lo escogió como esposo? Si no fuera por el mocoso de nombre Shikadai, creería que todo eso era una estúpida broma. Quería recuperar sus recuerdos, ¿y si Shikamaru habría recordado algo?

La chica bufó, y cansada de divagar en sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina, notando que la luz estaba encendida. Mientras caminaba fue visualizando la sombra de un muchacho con coleta.

 _"Shikamaru"_ pensó al momento en que apresuraba sus pasos. _"Tal vez pueda hablar con él y saber si recuerda algo"_.

—¡Shika...!

—¿Mamá? —pregunto Shikadai con tono de curiosidad.

—S-Sh-Shikadai. —se corrigió rápidamente. —¿Qué haces despierto? —pregunto intentando sonar molesta.

—Pensaste que era papá... —dijo él sonriendo.

—¡No! Claramente dije tu nombre y te he pregun...

—Está en el tejado. —dijo el ojiverde interrumpiéndola. —Siempre que algo le preocupa suele ir allí, tu versión adulta siempre se percata de aquello.

La chica enmudeció.

—Solo vine a tomar algo de agua —explicó—, y por supuesto que haré de cuenta que no te vi por aquí. —dijo mirándola de forma amable.

—Pensé que no te agradaba.

—Eres mi madre, herede de ti la forma de expresar mis… ya sabes… sentimientos. —dijo esto último haciendo una mueca. —Bueno, me voy a la cama.

Temari sonrió, coloco su mano en la cabeza del chico y removió su cabello. —Buenas noches. —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Mamá, no hagas eso! —farfullo molesto el chico, que se marchó a su habitación con un intenso sonrojo mientras Temari reía.

~~o~~

Sintió una fría brisa recorrer su cuerpo mientras subía al tejado, y lo vio acostado en el techo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Observo el cielo nocturno. –respondió él con simpleza.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia la inmensa oscuridad adornada de estrellas, para luego fijarse en él. Llevaba una simple camisa y unas bermudas ¿acaso no sentía frío?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—¿Estas preocupada por mí? —pregunto burlonamente el chico mientras se sentaba en el frío techo.

—No, solo tenía curiosidad. —farfullo de forma brusca y un poco molesta.

De inmediato, una fría brisa soplo fuertemente, moviendo el cabello de Temari de forma grácil, acto que Shikamaru no paso por desapercibido.

—Deberías entrar. —dijo ella, fingiendo desinterés. —Es una simple sugerencia.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar el cielo.

—¿Tan preocupado estas de tener que vivir así? ¿O acaso te molesta tanto que prefieres pasar aquí la noche? —pregunto ella como si no le importara la respuesta que él dijera.

—No se trata de eso... —murmuro el muchacho. —He recordado un par de cosas sobre mi vida.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, de verdad le interesaba saber todo lo que se supone debería recordar. —Yo tuve un par de sueños extraños que parecían recuerdos, pero casi no logro recordar nada.

—Pues...

El chico rememoro las escenas que había visto entre sueños... muerte, batallas, compañeros, risas, momentos de estrés, de amargura, los rostros de las personas más queridas para él y eso incluía a la kunoichi que estaba a su lado.

—Recordé la muerte de mi sensei, la voz de mi padre despidiéndose de mi por última vez, una guerra... la Quinta decía la verdad... —suspiró. —Aunque también he podido recordar cosas felices, tu estas en esos recuerdos, aunque suene un poco extraño decirlo.

Eso dejo completamente sorprendida a la kunoichi, quien no esperaba aquello último.

—No sé porque te estoy contando esto. —dijo Shikamaru un poco molesto y avergonzado, al percatarse de su ultimo comentario. —¡Todo esto es un fastidio! y tener los pensamientos revueltos es...

—A mí me gustaría poder recordar algo. —ella lo interrumpió. —Hay un vacío en mi cabeza y no sé ni cómo debería actuar en esta situación.

—Pues, en estos momentos me gustaría jamás haber recordado la muerte de mi padre y mi sensei.

—No seas un cobarde, ellos murieron luchando ¿no? —dijo ella alzando el rostro con orgullo. —Así es como somos los shinobis.

El chico bufó, pero ella continuó.

—Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña, así que se lo que es ese dolor. —hablo en un tono muy bajito. —Disculpa si sueno insensible, pero en verdad me gustaría recordar, no sé si seré o soy una buena madre, me gustaría recordar a Shikadai y cómo es que... —meditó sus palabras. —termine contigo. —dijo finalmente.

Aquello hizo a Shikamaru rememorar ciertas situaciones con la ojiverde un poco subidas de tono.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto extrañada la kunoichi. —Tu cara esta roja, seguramente te resfriaras por estar aquí...

—Estoy bien. —la interrumpió.

—Me pregunto cómo se lo estarán tomando los demás... —murmuro Temari.

Él miro fijamente a la chica a su lado, algo en ella le parecía endemoniadamente atrayente, pero eso jamás lo diría abiertamente, o por lo menos, no por ahora.

—¿Sabes el nombre de esas estrellas? —pregunto Temari, señalando el cielo.

—Si, esa es la estrella Vega y esa se llama Altair…

Ella asintió. —A Vega se le conoce con el nombre de Orihime y a Altair como Hikoboshi. —comentó y añadió—: Mi madre solía contarme la leyenda de una princesa tejedora de excepcional belleza, llamada Orihime que deseaba conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, pero el tejer se lo impedía y eso la entristecía...

Shikamaru no dejaba de ver sus labios moverse.

¿Por qué le contaba esa historia?

Se sentía embelesado, y ella continuó sin percatarse de esto.

—Su padre, el "Rey Celestial", preocupado, concertó un encuentro entre su hija y un pastor llamado Hikoboshi. Al conocerse se enamoraron y al poco tiempo se casaron, pero tras la boda ella descuidó sus labores y él hizo lo mismo con su rebaño de estrellas, que se desperdigaron por todo el firmamento. —dijo alzando los brazos como intentado señalar el cielo por completo. —Furioso, el rey los separó en el cielo, dejando uno a cada lado de un río —Temari señaló una hilera de estrellas—, ella imploró para verlo de nuevo, conmoviendo el rey con sus lágrimas, el cual les permitió verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes a través de un puente...

—Te has enrollado con esto de las estrellas ¿eh? —la interrumpió —¿O es que intentas animarme? —pregunto, sintiendo un impulso que parecía no poder reprimir más.

Ella resopló.

—En mi aldea las estrellas suelen observarse con claridad y es una historia que todas las madres cuentan... ¡No se ni para que me molesto en...! —y antes de que acabara la frase, Shikamaru, sin poder resistirse más, le había robado un beso.

Se separó de ella y dijo. —No me preguntes porque diablos lo hice, porque no tengo respuesta.

Estaba listo para recibir un buen golpe por parte de la chica.

Y así fue, la chica acababa de darle una bofetada, y sin dejarle siquiera recuperarse de la impresión, ella lo tomo de la camiseta y lo acerco de nuevo a sus labios.

Shikamaru al principio se sorprendió demasiado, pero después decidió atraerla a su cuerpo, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo a horcajadas frente a él. La apego tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir los no tan pequeños pechos de la chica apretujarse contra él a través de la fina tela y eso le gustaba demasiado, jamás se había sentido así.

Shikamaru decidió aventurarse más y mordió el labio inferior de la chica, que abrió más su boca permitiendo al chico profundizar el beso con su lengua. Había reprimido tanto el deseo de devorar su boca, que ahora lo hacía sin ningún reparo en los pensamientos de la chica, de pronto, comenzó a tocar sus piernas, arrastrando consigo aquella molesta tela, ansiaba más... pero algo en su mente le impidió continuar, tal vez el hormigueo en su entrepierna.

Se separó de ella, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

—¡Diablos! No debería hacer esto, tu ni siquiera recuerdas todo, pero en esos sueños tú parecías tan... —se sintió avergonzado. —¡Ni si quiera sé si era un sueño o un recuerdo! y luego vienes acá a buscarme y… ¡¿Me quieres volver loco?!

—¿P-pe-pero que cosas dices? —tartamudeo ella avergonzada, parecía que él le reclamaba por el beso.

Si bien era cierto que ella no recordaba todo con claridad, su cuerpo era un tema aparte... ya que en el momento en que él la besó, su cuerpo reacciono solo, no como su "yo" de quince años, si no como alguien mucho mas adulta.

—Y-yo... —balbuceo con timidez.

—¡Ja!... ¿Dónde quedo la chica de carácter desdeñoso? —él pregunto con tono burlesco mientras sonreía.

Esto molesto a la chica, quien nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel extraño impulso y su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar.

Ella lo empujó, recostándolo en el tejado, al mismo tiempo que de manera lenta deslizaba una mano por debajo de la camisa del sorprendido muchacho, recorriendo el pecho de este.

—¿Quieres jugar de verdad? —murmuro ella a su oído, mientras recorría ahora su abdomen hacia el pantalón del chico, desabrochando el botón.

—¡E-espera…! —vociferó, y se avergonzó de haberlo dicho demasiado alarmado.

La chica soltó una estridente carcajada de victoria, al momento que se levantaba.

—No pensaba hacerlo de verdad. —dijo, y el viento volvió a soplar. —Creo que será mejor que entremos, está empezando a hacer más frío... —pero, al ver que el chico no se movía, sonrió con altanería. —A menos que con esto último te hayas calentado bastante.

Shikamaru enrojeció hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada en un torpe intento de que ella no viera su rostro.

Ella podía sentir sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir desbocado. Ese chico provocaba que ella hiciera cosas muy atrevidas.

 _"Esto es aterrador"_ pensó al recordar la reacción de su cuerpo. _"Y extrañamente emocionante..."_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _Sashimi:_ comida favorita de Shikadai, es un plato japonés que consiste en mariscos o pescados (crudos o cocinados ligeramente), cortados finamente. Es similar al sushi pero sin arroz.

 _Sopa de miso:_ es una sopa japonesa cuyo principal ingrediente es el miso.

Tengo entendido que Shikadai heredo mucho de los Nara, pero también heredero de su madre (además de sus ojos) la forma de hablar tan directa y cortante.

Temari es mayor que Shikamaru, lo que puede hacerla más madura, atrevida y… pedófila cof, cof (tose al decirlo). Es por eso que he decidido hacerlos un poco mas maduros que el resto.

Siempre he imaginado que la que sabe llevar las riendas en esa relación es Temari, porque bueno… Es Temari… XD, aunque eso no impide que Shikamaru sea quien tome la iniciativa en el futuro.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

05/01/2017


	6. Yamanaka

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es obra mía (única y enteramente mía).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Yamanaka**

Shikadai miro fijamente a Inojin y movió la cabeza señalando a Ino, en un claro gesto de _"tienes que acercarte y hablarles"._

El rubio removió sus manos de forma nerviosa, y en ese preciso instante volvía a escucharse el griterío del Séptimo Hokage y el padre de Sarada que querían irse a golpes.

Inojin vio a Shikadai bufar molesto y caminar hacia Temari, llevándose a sus padres del salón.

El joven Yamanaka decidió también seguir su ejemplo y se acercó a Ino, sonrió con timidez y tendió su mano, esperando que ella entendiera.

Ella lo observo durante unos segundos y luego miro a Sai, el cual estaba observándola.

Sai, al verse descubierto desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero luego volvió a mirarla y simplemente sonrió a la muchacha tendiéndole su mano, también de forma tímida.

Inojin se sorprendió demasiado, jamás había visto actuar a su padre de ese modo. ¿Su padre podría ser tan tímido y tan impertinente como él cuando era joven?

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Ino, que decidió tomar las manos de ambos muchachos y salir, ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

Mientras caminaban, notaban como la aldea parecía iluminarse con lámparas de papel, en los próximos días habría un festival.

Iban callados y solo sus pasos se escuchaban, trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

La rubia sentía una curiosidad inmensa por los chicos que estaban a su lado... ¿Cómo eran ellos de adultos?, el chico de cabellos oscuros no le pareció para nada feo y el niño rubio le parecía demasiado adorable y tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

 _"Es mi hijo"_ pensó, e inconscientemente empezó a ver rasgos de ella en Inojin, su cabello y ojos delataban que era un Yamanaka, pero tenía la tez muy pálida y el mismo perfil que poseía el joven de cabellos oscuros a su otro lado, el cual había dicho que se llamaba Sai.

En ese momento, en su mente vio a Sasuke y se sintió un poco dolida, pues según le habían contado era con Sakura que termino casándose y tenían una hija. ¿Acaso ella había renunciado a Sasuke? ¿O se había enamorado de Sai antes de que eso sucediera?

—¿Así que tu nombre es Ino? —dijo Sai de manera lenta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Sí. —contestó sonriendo, intentando alejar de su mente al Uchiha.

—Significa jabalí. —comento Sai. —"Ino Yamanaka" seria… "jabalí entre las montañas".

—¡No! —exclamó molesta, provocando respingo en Sai.

—Lo siento. —farfullo el pelinegro con intenciones de disculparse. —Pero, la chica de pelo rosa te llamo "cerda", así que…

—¡Maldita frentona! —interrumpió ella, y luego miro al chico. —¡¿Cómo pudo Sasuke fijarse en esa frentona?!

—¿Sasuke? —pregunto en voz alta el pelinegro y al instante sintió un mareo extraño, como si fuese a caer inconsciente y en su mente vio lo que parecía un recuerdo.

Era sobre aquel chico rubio hiperactivo que vio discutiendo en el salón junto a la pelirosa, pero más adultos, él le decía firmemente que tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea. Pasaron varias escenas en su mente sobre el equipo siete y sintió una gran empatía con la pelirrosa y el rubio hiperactivo.

—Naruto y Sakura. —murmuro Sai.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Inojin sujetando a Sai.

—¡Oye que te sucede! —gritó Ino.

—Mamá cálmate. —pidió Inojin. —La gente empezara a observarnos.

Ino observo con curiosidad a Inojin, se sentía extraña al oír la palabra mamá, era como algo sorpresivamente cálido en su pecho que la invadía por pequeños lapsus, lo cual también era aterrador.

—Acabo de recordar, que después de que Sasuke se marchara de la aldea, yo forme parte del equipo de Kakashi-san. —murmuro un sorprendido Sai.

—¿Por qué se marcharía Sasuke? —pregunto Ino mirando a Sai de forma preocupada.

—No lo sé, la mujer de tetas enormes solo nos explicó sobre nuestras vidas y no hablo mucho de las vidas de otros. —contesto el pelinegro con simpleza.

Inojin noto como la personalidad de timidez en Sai había desaparecido con ese recuerdo, como si otra vez estuviera frente al padre de comentarios insensibles y algo graciosos que siempre había conocido. Una cualidad que él heredo un poco.

—No hables así en voz tan alta. —espeto una avergonzada Ino ante el comentario de Sai, pero al instante Inojin vio el rostro de la rubia ponerse serio.

Ino no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación a la que se refería Sai. Según lo que Tsunade-sama había dicho, su padre había muerto en la guerra.

Tenía ganas de correr a su casa y ver a su madre, necesitaba comprobar si aquello era cierto. Pero Tsunade había dicho que debían permanecer en sus viviendas por ahora y no llamar la atención. Si ellos decidieran romper esta norma, Tsunade les pondría vigilancia Anbu y tal vez tomaría medidas más drásticas. Para la Quinta Hokage, lo más importante era mantener las apariencias, para así conservar la calma en la aldea.

Ambos, tanto Sai como Ino se sumergieron en sus pensamientos e Inojin no podía dejar de observarlos mientras caminaban. Sus padres debían estar completamente confundidos.

—Ya llegamos. —dijo el rubio una vez que ingresaron a la casa.

Ino se maravilló, en la entrada de la casa había muchas flores que le daban un aspecto dulce y encantador, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ellas. Sai se limitó a observarla.

—Son tus favoritas. —dijo Inojin sonriendo a la rubia.

Al ingresar a la casa notaron muchas pinturas y unas pocas fotos que colgaban de las paredes.

—¿Son pinturas mías? —pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro. —Mmm… tus tetas no son grandes como las de esa Hokage, pero no niego que están bien.

Inojin se sonrojo y al mismo instante Ino enfureció avergonzada.

—¡¿Alguien tiene hambre?! —se apresuró a preguntar el chico rubio, no quería que se desatara una guerra en su casa.

—¡No pienso cocinar! —espeto Ino frunciendo más el ceño. —¡Y menos para él! —chillo señalando a Sai.

—Yo cocinaré. —dijo Sai calmadamente, sorprendiendo a Ino.

—Papá es muy bueno cocinando. —dijo Inojin ante el asombro de la rubia, para luego acercarse a su padre y susurrar. —Vete a la cocina antes de que mamá te mate por comparar sus tetas con las de la Hokage.

Sai simplemente parpadeo y se encogió de hombros para dirigirse al lugar.

La rubia no dejo de observar a Sai cocinar mientras estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos azules miraban detenidamente cualquier movimiento hecho por el muchacho.

Inojin se percato de esto y se acerco con cautela a su madre.

—Mamá, si quieres ir a ayudarlo solo debes entrar a la cocina y preguntárselo —susurró tras ella.

Ino chillo asustada al verse descubierta, llamando la atención de Sai.

Inojin coloco una mano en su boca para aguantar una carcajada.

—¿Qué esperas? —pregunto a su madre. —¿O acaso solo estas observando el trasero de papá? —murmuro divertido ante la incomodidad de su madre.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —pregunto Sai a la rubia.

La rubia se sonrojo.

—Supongo que podría darte algo de ayuda. —respondió ella, como alguien a quien no le interesa el asunto.

Sai se dio la vuelta y continuo con su labor, Ino aprovecho esto y miro frunciendo el ceño a Inojin, quien permanecía oculto de su padre.

—Te pareces más a él de lo que creí. —murmuro, para después caminar hacia la cocina.

Inojin contempló durante unos minutos a sus padres mientras cocinaban juntos, una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro e inmediatamente fue a ver su cuaderno de bocetos, necesitaba plasmar aquella imagen que aún tenía en su cabeza. Y sin esperar, empezó a trazar el inicio de un dibujo.

Para cuando regreso, se encontró con la cena lista.

Mientras el joven rubio se sentaba, a un lado de la mesa colocaba su libreta boca abajo. Quería enseñarle el dibujo a Ino, siempre prefería enseñarle sus dibujos a su madre, aunque eso sonara muy infantil, ya que ella siempre tenía comentarios agradables y dulces para él, al contrario que su padre que siempre criticaba y recalcaba en lo que debía mejorar, sentía que nunca podía hacerle ver que sus dibujos eran geniales.

Ino coloco un plato frente a Inojin, y el pequeño empezó a comer con afán. Debido a esto, no se percató de que Sai tomo la libreta rápidamente, ojeándola sin parar.

—¡Papá! —vocifero molesto el rubio al darse cuenta.

Sai miro a Inojin con sorpresa, _"Papá…"_ escucho resonar en sus pensamientos esa palabra, para luego observar el boceto. Una sonrisa autentica recorrió su rostro.

Ino permaneció observando a Sai, con ojos atentos y fascinados. ¿Qué tenía ese niño que le hacía poner toda su atención en él?, en especial cuando sonreía con sinceridad.

—Me gusta… —murmuro el pelinegro al observarse dibujado junto a Ino en la cocina.

Inojin abrió la boca con asombro y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Tal vez podríamos volver a pintar juntos como antes! ¡Solo por diversión y no como entrenamiento! —exclamó eufórico el rubio y luego bajo un poco el tono de su voz. —Bueno, prometo no dejar mi entrenamiento de lado.

Sai, a pesar de no recordar nada de los dichosos entrenamientos, asintió. Inojin gritó de júbilo e Ino rió por tal reacción. Aquello dio inicio a una amena charla en la cena, en la cual Inojin contaba historias graciosas de las versiones adultas de sus padres.

Después de la cena, Ino y Sai no pudieron evitar notar que la casa era pequeña, no tenía tantas habitaciones y ambos se vieron obligados a dormir en la misma cama. Esto incomodo a la rubia, pero Sai parecía muy calmado.

Ino busco algo de ropa que pudiera usar, se sentía muy incómoda y Sai no dejaba de observarla.

—¡Puedes dejar de mirarme mientras busco algo de ropa! —gruño molesta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin darle importancia.

—Porque me incomoda. —dijo ella apartando algo de ropa.

Sai se acercó.

—Eso no va a quedarte, tus tetas aun no son de ese tamaño…

—¡Cállate y lárgate para que pueda cambiarme!

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre la ropa, el echar a Sai para que la rubia se cambiara y sobre de qué lado de la cama iban dormir, finalmente se acostaron.

Tan cansados estaban que ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

~~o~~

Despertó agitado y con un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula, había recordado a "Raíz", los entrenamientos horripilantes de Danzo y a su hermano Shin. Llevo sus manos a su rosto y sintió el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ¿había llorado?

Respiro profundo para calmarse, después del entrenamiento con Raíz… ¿no se suponía que él no debería tener sentimientos? ¿Qué paso para que cambiara?

De pronto, sintió que alguien se movía a su lado, era esa chica, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte sonrosado y su respiración era lenta, armoniosa y silenciosa, su largo cabello rubio se esparcía alrededor de ella, la almohada y las sabanas.

Giro el rostro y observo mejor la habitación, descubriendo una libreta junto a la mesita que estaba al lado de la ventana, seguramente era de él. Sin más, se levantó a tomarla.

El cielo estaba pintado de naranja, seguramente ya estaba amaneciendo.

Regreso a la cama y sentó en el mismo lugar, quería dibujar, tal vez así lograría calmarse del todo.

La chica a su lado gimió con tristeza la palabra _"papá"_ varias veces y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, él la observo de soslayo, acerco su mano y acaricio sus cabellos rubios, aun sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Poco a poco la vio calmarse para luego sonreír y susurrar ahora su nombre, vió que las mejillas de ella se coloreaban, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y acto seguido alejó su mano de la cabellera rubia y volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo. Tratado de olvidar aquella extraña situación.

Pasado un tiempo, cuando los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, Ino abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a ese chico sentado y ensimismado en los trazos que aplicaba a una libreta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, y esto sorprendió un poco Sai, que debido a su concentración no había notado el despertar de su compañera.

—Nada… —contesto sonriendo de manera falsa.

Ino arrugo el ceño, no le gustaba esa expresión en él.

Rápidamente se levantó a intentar quitarle la dichosa libreta, pero Sai no se lo puso fácil y en el forcejeo Ino termino empujando a Sai, recostándolo en la cama y cayendo encima de él. La libreta había caído al piso, pero desde esa posición Ino la podía ver perfectamente, era un dibujo del rostro de ella rodeada de flores.

—¿Soy… yo? —pregunto sin creérselo, y dirigió su mirada a Sai, este la miraba entre expectante y aterrado.

—Es… Es precioso. —expresó la chica.

Al instante, Sai se sonrojo intensamente y miro hacia otro lado, esto sorprendió demasiado a la chica. No creía que él, que parecía un insensible y con carecimiento de tacto al hablar, reaccionara de esa forma.

—Bu-Bueno… —balbuceo el pelinegro. —Ayer cuando te acercaste a las flores de la entrada de la casa… pues, creo que las flores se ven bien a tu alrededor. —dijo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sentía el corazón latir muy deprisa, algo revolverse en su estómago y su cara arder. Había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido acerca de no tener emociones.

—Ohh… —dijo débilmente una sonrojada Ino.

—Yo… creo… —dijo él, a lo que la chica le observo con ilusión.

—Yo creo… —repitió.

—Si… —susurro ella esperanzada.

—Creo que tus tetas serán muy bonitas de adulta. —dijo él con naturalidad, momento en que el viento ingresaba a la habitación, alzando las cortinas de la ventana y haciendo correr las hojas de la libreta que seguía en el piso, desprendiendo algunas páginas y dejando a la vista una colección de dibujos sin censura, que mostraban gran parte de la anatomía de Ino en su versión adulta, en especial sus pechos.

Ella, completamente avergonzada y enfurecida, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico, pellizcándola y halándola fuertemente.

—¡Auch! Espera, d-dama de las fl-flores. —se quejaba el chico debajo de ella. —Se-Seguramente fue mi ve-versión adulta q-quien dibujo todo eso. —intentaba explicar.

—¡Pervertido! —chilló la chica. —¡¿Cuándo has hecho esos dibujos?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa con mis pechos?! ¿Acaso he posado para ti? ¡No! ¡No respondas esa pregunta! —bramó la rubia con su cara cerca a la de Sai mientras seguía pellizcando su mejilla, parecía una loca histérica.

Él, cansado y un poco asustado, buscaba con la mirada una forma de callarla pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados por el peso de las piernas de la chica, así que opto por callarla con su propia boca.

Se produjo un gran silencio.

Ambos chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sus labios estaban unidos.

Poco a poco, ella aflojó su mejilla y lo dejó libre, así que él se separó de ella rápidamente.

Si antes ella estaba sonrojada, ahora tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y él se sentía diferente ¿por qué no podía sostenerle una mirada fija a la chica?

—Sai… —lo llamo casi en un susurro.

Él se armó de valor y la miro a los ojos.

—A mi… a mí me gusta otro chico.

—Lo sé. —contesto con mucha naturalidad y sonriendo falsamente, para después bajar la mirada.

—Sai… —volvió a llamarle en tono de susurro.

Él la miro nuevamente.

—¿Podrías volver a besarme? —preguntó en un tono casi de súplica.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Él la miro a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Eso fue todo lo que él necesito, y sin importarle de quien ella creía estar enamorada, se acercó, y cerrando los ojos la besó.

Jamás había hecho algo semejante antes, solo había actuado por impulso. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

De repente, sintió como ella se acercaba más a su cuerpo, sus delicadas manos tomaban las suyas y las guiaban a la cintura de ella, para después sentir esas mismas suaves y pequeñas manos deslizarse por su pecho hasta envolver su cuello.

Sai abrió más la boca y ella aprovechándose de esto profundizo más el beso.

El muchacho sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo que paro abruptamente cuando la chica decidió separarse de forma brusca.

—S-Sai lo si-siento. —dijo ella entrecortadamente. —N-No debería h-hacer esto. —y respirando hondo exclamó. —¡A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun!

Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos y...

—No. —dijo él de forma decidida, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Sai tomo la mano de Ino y la atrajo bruscamente.

—Yo soy quien te gusta —declaró—, tal vez te gustaba antes Sasuke, o tal vez creíste que él te gustaba, pero ya no es así.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —pregunto ella, sumamente abochornada.

—Porque tenías la cara roja mientras susurrabas mi nombre dormida… —respondió, sonriendo de forma autentica, mientras la miraba con malicia.

Ino se puso aún mas colorada, acababa de recordar algunas escenas de su sueño.

—Tal vez... —prosiguió Sai, acercando su rostro. —También eres una pervertida.

—¡¿Serás idiota?! —chilló ella con la cara roja.

En ese momento y de forma inesperada, Sai coloco su mano en el seno derecho de la chica y presiono ligeramente.

Ino quedo petrificada ante esto.

—Por ahora pequeños, pero suaves. —dijo sonriendo.

Una vena se brotó en la frente de Ino.

—El "yo" que escribió esa libreta no se equivocó en cuanto a la suavidad. —concluyo Sai.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el estruendo de un fuerte golpe en la casa que levanto a un asustado Inojin.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola, lamento haberme tardado, pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo.

La verdad es que Sai se me ha hecho un poco complicado. Él antes de Raíz era un niño dulce y tierno, así que al inicio intente ponerlo de esa forma, para luego con sus memorias, aflorar la personalidad tan "Sai" de él, jajajaja.

En cuanto a Inojin, pues no he leído aun el manga de Boruto, y por la película asumo que tiene una personalidad calmada y algo tierna, pero también en el manga de "El Séptimo Hokage y el Mes de la Primavera Escarlata" se puede ver que heredo algo de la insensibilidad de su padre al momento de hablar (llamo gorda a Chouchou), así que espero plasmar bien las personalidades de ellos.

Quiero agradecer a:

Reading Pixie: gracias por siempre comentar.

OTAKUFire: muy pronto estarán el SasuSaku y el Naruhina.

Akime Maxwell: ¡gracias! Espero te siga gustando mi historia.

sakura. Vh: mil gracias.

BrieffsUchiha: jajaja lamento que sean cortos, espero con el tiempo tener más inspiración para irme de largo.

Karinits-san: muchas gracias, tomare en cuenta tu comentario para mejorar, besos.

MadeNaruHina26: conociendo sus personalidades, ya uno se hace una idea, jeje.

Valeria: voy a mostrar más…

jonatanantonio: muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado.

Mertriqs: ¡Lo hare! (aunque me tarde jeje).

Melania Uzumaki Namikaze: gracias, tratare de actualizarla siempre que pueda.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

01/03/2017


	7. Uzumaki

**Capítulo 7. Uzumaki**

Sarada y Boruto miraron a sus padres y luego se miraron a ellos mismos, como si se dieran animo para continuar.

Finalmente, decidieron acercarse a sus padres, quienes habían empezado a discutir nuevamente.

—¿Papá? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que basto para interrumpir la discusión, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke con los puños en el aire y sin saber como responder.

Himawari, quien observo la escena, decidió tomar la mano de su mamá, arrastrándola para luego tomar la mano de su papá.

—Vamos a casa. —dijo dulcemente, en medio de sus progenitores.

Boruto metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Es por aquí. —fue lo único que dijo, empezando a caminar por delante de ellos.

Naruto dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Sakura mientras salían, dejando solos a los Uchihas, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Boruto.

Mientras caminaban, Himawari no dejaba de parlotear anécdotas mientras continuaba sujeta a las manos de cada de uno, y ellos la escuchaban atentamente.

—Y entonces, mi hermano le lanzo una bola de nieve a mamá y ella dijo "ahora verás".

Naruto rió levemente, pues no se imaginaba a Hinata así, pero Himawari continuó...

—Y entonces papá dijo... "cuidado Boruto, cuando mamá va en serio es sorprendente". —aquello hizo que Naruto mirara a Hinata, y esta, por los nervios, desvió su mirada y pregunto a Himawari...

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Que papá tenia razón. —contesto la pequeña. —Pero, cuando mamá lo intentó, se resbaló... y la bola de nieve le pegó a papá en toda la cara.

—Ehh... —se quejo Naruto haciendo un puchero. —Eso fue injusto...

Himawari y Hinata empezaron a reír, pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de los estómagos de Naruto y Boruto, quienes rieron nerviosamente ante las miradas de ellas.

—Se parecen mucho… —murmuro muy bajito una sorprendida Hinata.

—Miren, allá esta Ichiraku. —señalo Naruto con alegría, mientras se encaminaba al lugar, pero fue detenido por Boruto bruscamente.

—¡No seas idiota! —reclamó Boruto. —Te reconocerán.

—Usaré el jutsu de transformación. —contesto astutamente. —Hinata también puede hacerlo y…

—Pero no sabemos cómo es nuestro aspecto de adultos, ¿y si terminas transformándote en alguien diferente? —comento Hinata, provocando que Naruto hiciera un puchero, con lo cual Hinata dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de "lo siento".

Boruto puso los ojos en blanco al verlos.

—Él estropeará todo, como siempre ¡créeme! —dijo Boruto a su madre.

Naruto frunció el ceño y Boruto le respondió igual.

—Pe-pediremos para llevar… —comento Hinata, siendo consciente de la tensión entre ellos.

El rubio menor asintió inmediatamente a lo dicho por Hinata.

—Por favor, cuatro órdenes de _miso ramen_. —se escucho a Boruto, mientras ingresaba con Himawari al local.

—¡Con muchos filetes de cerdo asado! —grito eufórico Naruto desde afuera. —¡De ver..! —pero fue interrumpido.

Hinata rápidamente lo había callado con su mano, para no ser descubiertos. Fue un simple acto reflejo, ni siquiera supo cómo tuvo la osadía de tocarlo, pero allí estaban.

Lentamente, miró a los ojos de Naruto, ese par de orbes azules la observaban muy atentos y curiosos. Ella sintió temblar sus piernas y lentamente aparto su mano de los labios del chico.

Pero Naruto acerco su rostro un poco más al de ella.

—Hinata, tienes la cara roja. —dijo extrañado, con lo cual la chica se puso aún más colorada.

—No p-pasa nada... —respondió con todo su valor, ya que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban solos.

—Hinata… —él la llamo otra vez. —Tu… eh… yo, casados… —balbuceó. —Lo que quiero decir es… —carraspeó, y llevo su mano a su nuca. —¿De verdad t-te g-gusto? —preguntó, y se sintió como un completo idiota, hacer esa pregunta lo había puesto muy nervioso.

La chica no esperaba una pregunta así de directa, ya sentía que se desmayaría. Abrió la boca, pero no salían palabras, así que, respiro profundo y simplemente asintió.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto abruptamente. Naruto no podía creérselo.

Hinata volvió a respirar, Naruto haría que desmayara en ese momento. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Alzo el rostro y vio a Naruto esperando por una respuesta. Intentando vencer su timidez, cerró sus ojos para armarse de valor y...

—P-porque... —tartamudeo. —Me g-gusta... —su voz tembló. —Tu f-forma de s-ser.

Respiro aliviada después de decir aquello.

—¿Mi forma de ser? —se pregunto Naruto, inconsciente de los estragos que causaba en el corazon de la joven que tenia enfrente.

Ella asintió efusivamente. —No t-te rindes... —balbuceo. —Ante n-nada. —dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Quería decir mucho más, pero terminaría inconsciente si se atrevía, así que esperaba que con eso bastara.

Por otro lado, escucharla, provoco en Naruto un manojo de sensaciones que no comprendió, pero que le recordó mucho al encuentro que tuvo con ella antes de las rondas finales del examen chunin. Aquel día se había sentido muy desanimado, y ella con pocas palabras logro hacerlo sonreír. ¡Qué cosa mas extraña!

Él volvió a mirarla y se percato de que ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba llevando sus manos a su pecho y respiraba una y otra vez. Parecía que colapsaría.

Sin él saberlo, Hinata intentaba desesperadamente tranquilizar a su pobre corazón que latía desbocado ante su "casi declaración de amor".

Naruto, preocupado, se acercó y poso sus manos en los hombros de ella para sostenerla, parecía que se desmayaría.

Entonces...

Una risilla traviesa rompió la peculiar atmósfera que Naruto estaba sintiendo.

—¿Estás intentando besar a mamá? —pregunto una vocecita curiosa, detrás de Naruto.

Naruto volteo el rostro, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Himawari y la mirada seria de Boruto, luego volteo a ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata, notando la cercanía en la que estaban.

Eso lo hizo sentirse muy nervioso y se apartó rápidamente.

—N-no, yo solo es-estaba…

—¿No puedes quedarte callado mientras compramos? —interrumpió el otro rubio resoplando y observándolo de mala gana. —Ayame-san dijo que por un momento le pareció oír una voz familiar. —le dio abruptamente el pedido de comida a Naruto. —Ten, ha colocado muchos filetes de cerdo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ese niño podría llegar a ser tan irritante como Sasuke.

—Boruto, ¿cómo pagaste eso? —pregunto Hinata preocupada.

Imendiatamente, el rostro de Boruto se suavizo al dirigirse a ella.

—Le dije que lo ponga en la cuenta de papá. —dijo rascando su mejilla y sonriendo a su madre. —Conozco un lugar en donde podemos comer ahora mismo antes de ir a casa.

Naruto observo al chico, a veces percibía algo de hostilidad cuando hablaba con él, pero con Hinata era diferente, incluso sonreía. ¿Tan mal se llevaba con él?

Para cuando los Uzumakis llegaron a su casa después de comer, ya era muy tarde.

—Jamás pensé en tener una casa tan amplia y bonita. —decía un impresionado Naruto.

—Puedo prestarte algo de ropa —dijo un incómodo Boruto mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca—, pero a mamá no creo que le quede la de Himawari.

—No hay problema. —se apresuró a decir Hinata. —De seguro habrá algo que…

Pero fue interrumpida por Himawari.

—Mamá quiero oír una historia antes de dormir. —dijo mientras bostezaba, llevando de la mano a Hinata y dejando a los chicos.

~~o~~

La noche había caído completamente en la ciudad, y un recién duchado Naruto se encaminaba hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó estático con lo que vio.

Frente a él estaba una Hinata que vestía un pequeño short y una blusa blanca sin mangas, él podía ver mucho de su nívea piel, la cual siempre permanecía oculta tras ropa holgada y grandes abrigos.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente la piel de Hinata debía ser muy suave.

Hinata rápidamente se abrazo a si misma. —¡Es lo único que encontré que me queda! —chilló avergonzada.

La ropa de la Hinata adulta le quedaba muy holgada y la de Himawari muy pequeña, había tenido suerte con encontrar esas prendas.

Naruto no se movió. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Habría otra habitación a la que él pudiese ir?… La casa era muy amplia, pero la oficina estaba llena de papeleo, mejor era ir a la sala.

—Hinata. —la llamo rascando su cabeza con incomodidad. —Yo iré a la sala.

—Oh…

Se sentía un poco mal por hacerle eso a Naruto, pero seguramente no podría conciliar el sueño con él a su lado.

—Es-está bien... —sonrió.

Naruto sonrió un poco avergonzazdo.

—Hinata… —la llamo. —Mmm… Hoy fue un día extraño, pero termino muy bien ¿no lo crees? —recordó haber despertado para enterarse de muchas cosas que lo entristecieron y otras que lo hicieron feliz, entre esas… ¡Había hecho su sueño realidad!

—S-si, me gusto ir a comer todos juntos.

Naruto percibió la dulzura en su voz y sonrió.

—Buenas noches Hinata…

—Buenas noches Naruto-kun…

~~o~~

Volvió a dar otra vuelta en aquel sofá.

¿Por qué no lograba conciliar el sueño?

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiada información. Había tenido una especie de sueño, se había visto hablando con Hinata en una especie de prado, rodeados por luciérnagas, él le había dicho que la amaba, y… ¿Qué pasaba con Sakura-chan? ¿De verdad amaba a Hinata o solo era un capricho?… y si Sakura había sido un capricho, y si había confundido lo que sentía hacia la pelirrosa.

No pudo más.

Se levantó molesto y merodeo por la casa. Inconscientemente llego hasta la habitación donde dormía Hinata y ya estando allí, decidió entrar de forma silenciosa.

La habitación estaba oscura y solo era iluminada por una pequeña lampara de mesa.

Ella dormía y estaba abrazando una especie de almohada grande. Al mirar más de cerca, el rubio noto que era un muñeco con su aspecto. Sorprendido, miro hacia la otra esquina de la cama y noto con gracia que allí había otro, pero con el aspecto de Hinata.

Camino hacia allá y tomo la muñeca en sus manos.

Incluso de muñeca, Hinata se veía adorable, por lo que no pudo evitar reprimir una risilla.

—¿Quién habrá hecho estos muñecos? —murmuro risueño con un tono de voz muy alto.

Aquello provoco que Hinata se moviera en la cama.

Naruto se quedó estático.

—¿Naruto-kun? —la escucho murmurar, y supo que la había despertado.

—Perdón. —dijo murmurando y acercándose al borde de la cama. —Es que… —se rasco la cabeza. —No podía dormir.

 _"Que patética excusa"_ se regañó mentalmente _"Ahora pensara que soy un pervertido que se mete a las habitaciones de chicas"._

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —pregunto dulcemente.

—Parecían más bien… recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos? —pregunto interesada. —¿Qué has visto?

Esa pregunta lo puso nervioso.

—A mí, junto a un lago rodeado de luciérnagas y... —dijo él nervioso. —¿Ese peluche soy yo, verdad? —preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema, justo en el momento en que Hinata se levantaba de la cama.

Hinata se puso de mil colores, soltó un gritito ahogado al verse descubierta y torpemente se enredó con la sabana, cayendo encima de Naruto.

La sabana, voló por el aire y como un paracaídas termino cayendo encima de ellos, cubriéndolos por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Naruto.

—Si. —respondió muy bajito.

Debido a la oscuridad del lugar, la muchacha no pudo notar la cercanía de sus rostros, hasta que Naruto se movió un poco y terminaron rozando sus narices.

Ambos sintieron sus caras arder.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamaron al unísono y separándose de inmediato.

Se formó un gran silencio, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro.

Hinata respiraba profundamente, se había propuesto no desmayarse.

De pronto, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un débil llanto.

—Mamá, papá, tengo miedo… —gimoteo la pequeña Himawari mientras abría la puerta, y ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tuve un sueño feo. —respondió la pequeña. —¿Puedo dormir aquí? —pregunto sollozando.

—No pasa nada, ven… —dijo Hinata con dulzura, y la pequeña corrió hacia los brazos de ella.

Hinata la llevo a la cama y la pequeña Uzumaki rápidamente se acomodó en la parte de en medio de la cama.

—¿Papá? —llamó a Naruto.

—Mmm… —dijo este, quien se disponía a salir del lugar y ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Puedes abrazarme junto con mamá?

Naruto observo a Hinata, ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, y él entendió. Ninguno sabia como negarse.

—Cl-claro… —él respondió con cierta timidez, metiéndose en la cama y acercándose a las dos chicas.

—Pero quiero que ambos me abracen —pidió la niña—, para que el monstruo del armario no venga por mí.

Naruto soltó una risilla, y Hinata pareció llamarle la atención con la mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes papá?

—Del monstruo. —respondió altivo. —Si él viene… ¡Lo mandare a volar con mi rasengan! ¡De veras!

Himawari sonrió con alegría, y lentamente, Naruto y Hinata la envolvieron entre sus brazos.

La pequeña se quedó dormida al instante, pero Hinata y Naruto permanecieron observándose en silencio hasta que el mundo de los sueños los llamara también.

~~o~~

A su alrededor había un paisaje extraño, un sapo viejo le enseñaba el arte del sabio o de no sé qué cosa, veía a la aldea destruida, veía a un pulpo gigante haciendo rap, se veía a si mismo corriendo en una guerra, le extraían algo de adentro del pecho y…

 _"Kurama"_ pensó al momento que recordaba esa sensación de estar al borde de la muerte.

Despertó en ese instante, sobresaltado.

Ni Hinata, ni Himawari estaban en la cama.

 _—Por fin me recuerdas mocoso. —_ dijo una voz ronca proveniente de su interior.

—Kurama. —repitió Naruto.

 _—Te ves más joven y atolondrado que de costumbre. —_ dijo esa voz de forma burlesca.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas. —interrumpió la voz de su hijo, que lo observaba desde la puerta. —¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto al ver que su padre respiraba agitadamente.

Naruto le explico lo poco que recordaba.

—Entonces, ¿crees que no son sueños, sino recuerdos? —pregunto Boruto, que desconocía algunas cosas de la vida de su padre, y se sorprendía de que decidiera conversar algo que podría ser muy personal.

—No lo sé. —contesto su progenitor. —¿Dónde están las chicas?

—Mamá está ayudando a Hima a empacar la ropa, hoy es el día en que va de visita a casa del abuelo, seguramente no lo recuerdas por… —dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. —Lo que sucedió… —hizo una pausa y continuo —Iba a salir con unos amigos, así que yo la llevare, ya que si van ustedes… —carraspeó. —Al abuelo le dará un infarto si los ve así.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al recordar al padre de Hinata y su estómago rugió.

Boruto lo dirigió a la cocina. —No te preocupes, mamá jamás te dejaría morir de hambre.

—Ahh… De acuerdo. —dijo Naruto, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y sentándose a desayunar.

¡No puede ser! Iba a estar solo con Hinata otra vez, y después de lo que paso anoche no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a hablarle.

—Estas actuando extraño. —dijo Boruto. —¿Acaso has hecho una estupidez?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?… —pero antes de que Naruto siguiera balbuceando, una alegre Himawari fue corriendo a darle el beso de buenos días en la mejilla a su padre, mientras Hinata ingresaba detrás de ella.

Naruto se fijó en la chica.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca holgada que se notaba era de hombre, seguramente del Naruto adulto. En el centro tenía estampado el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el cuello de la camisa resbalaba por su hombro, permitiendo ver parte de la clavícula de la chica.

Naruto trago duro, le acababan de entrar unos deseos inmensos de besarla en esa zona, pero, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Parecía un depredador, seguro el culpable de esto era ese viejo sabio pervertido.

 _"Ero-sennin es una mala influencia..."_ pensó el rubio.

 _—Querras decir... "fue"... —_ dijo Kurama en respuesta, y eso dejo consternado a Naruto.

—Hermano ayúdame a elegir un peluche para llevarlo. —dijo alegremente Himawari.

—¿Queeé? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! —contestó este avergonzado y disgustado. —No quiero ir con eso por la aldea.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y miro fijamente a Boruto.

—¡Ahhh! Está bien… —dijo derrotado, y salió de la cocina junto a la pequeña.

Hinata rio dulcemente, sin percatarse que Naruto parecía estar embelesado con ella.

Ella volteo y lo miro, su rostro dio paso a unas mejillas intensamente coloreadas, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Aquella reacción saco al chico de su ofuscamiento, para darse cuenta de que se encontraban solos. Él también se sonrojo ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

—Lo s-siento. —dijo ella. —Lo q-que paso ayer…

—¡No! Soy yo el que debe disculparse. —farfullo él moviendo las manos rápidamente, provocando que la caja de la leche cayera al suelo, derramándose.

Ella movió la cabeza en clara referencia de que estaba en desacuerdo, mientras levantaba la caja de leche.

—Fue mi torpeza lo que provoco esto… —suspiro con tristeza. —Debes estar confundido, sé que te gusta Saku…

—¡Hinata! —dijo Naruto rápidamente mientras se levantaba para tomarla de la mano. ¿Por qué no quería que ella se atreviese a terminar la frase?

En su afán de acercarse a ella, piso el líquido derramado en el suelo y resbalo, cayendo encima de la chica.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunto preocupado.

—Si…

—Ahora el torpe he sido yo. —dijo riendo.

La chica sonrió abochornada, su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía desfallecer.

En ese momento, Boruto caminaba a la cocina debido al estruendo escuchado.

—¿Qué diablos habrá hecho ese viejo? —se preguntó.

Mientras, los rostros de Naruto y Hinata se encontraban bastante cerca, ella cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse como en la noche anterior.

Pero para el rubio, verla actuar de esa misma forma era algo que no pudo resistir más, por lo que...

Se acercó y la besó de manera suave y lenta, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Qué suce…? —Boruto se quedó petrificado.

Himawari, quien también ingresaba en compañía de su peluche, soltó un chillido en forma de una risa estridente y feliz.

Hinata no pudo más, su visión se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Hinata! —escucho a lo lejos a Naruto.

—¡Viejo torpe! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?! —fue lo ultimo que ella oyó.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto!

Se me está haciendo muy complicado escribir, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, jajaja… ¡Pero no me he olvidado de esta historia!

Y espero sinceramente no les decepcione este capítulo. Quise que la esencia de este capítulo fuese la ternura y timidez. Espero ir poco a poco desarrollándolo todo.

Karinits-san: Muchas gracias, espero el capítulo de los Uzumakis también te agrade. Te mando un gran abrazo.

OTAKUFire: jajaja tienes razón, Sai es Sai.

animeloco: ¡Hola! gracias por comentar, sinceramente me estoy esforzando en hacerlos parecer un poco inmaduros, pero se me resulta un poco difícil jajaja. En fin, espero te siga gustando la historia.

sakura. Vh: jajaja ¡Gracias!, lamento hacerte esperar, pero ya estoy preparando la de los Uchihas.

MiraiiKi: Aww… gracias, justamente por las interacciones que siempre quise ver entre ellos… es que se me ocurrió esta loca historia.

jonatanantonio: si, espero poder tener una "objetividad" como la de Sai (se muere de risa), ¡Gracias por comentar!

MadeNaruHina26: Si, ya me han mencionado que debería hacerlos más inmaduros, jajaja, pero sinceramente me resulta algo complicado, pero espero poder resolverlo pronto, saludos.

marcouzukage: bueno, ya llego la parte de los Uzumakis y espero esto no te decepcione, decidí hacerlo algo tímido y tierno, después se verán más cosas.

Lirio-Shikatema: ¡Que gusto tener a un fan del Shikatema!, espero te guste más la historia con el paso de los capítulos.

TEIET: Gracias, y aquí te traigo la continuación jejeje.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

21/05/2017


	8. Uchiha

**Capítulo 8.** **Uchiha**

Los Uzumakis acababan de salir del salón, y un ambiente tenso empezaba a formarse entre los Uchihas.

Sasuke observaba minuciosamente a Sarada, para luego desviar su mirada a Sakura, como intentando buscar rastros de ambos en esa chica que certificaran que fuese su hija.

Ella tenía el cabello y ojos oscuros como él, pero algo en ella le recordaba a Sakura, demasiado...

Sarada observaba de la misma forma a Sasuke, y se preguntaba cuál sería su actitud ante esta situación.

—Así que eres una Uchiha. —dijo él alzando las cejas.

A Sarada no le agrado el tono con el que lo dijo.

—Si. —contestó mirándolo directamente durante un par de segundos.

Sakura no pudo evitar notar lo familiares que se veían sus miradas en ese momento, una mirada que solo había visto en un único Uchiha antes, Sasuke.

Sarada se encamino hacia la puerta, volvió el rostro mirando nuevamente a sus padres.

Sasuke no se inmutó, pero decidió seguirla, únicamente porque sentía algo de curiosidad por esa niña Uchiha. Quería ver su Sharingan.

—¿Vienes, Sakura? —murmuro el muchacho con seriedad.

Caminaban cada uno al lado de Sarada, ambos iban callados, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, todo lo que le habían hablado de su vida era demasiado para digerirlo con facilidad, había matado a Itachi, según lo que le habían contado.

Itachi…

Ese tema era el que más rondaba en su cabeza. Kakashi le había, supuestamente, confiado todo lo que sabía de su hermano, y le había dejado muy en claro que no le permitiría largarse de la aldea.

Miro hacia un lado, en un edificio cercano, un hombre con mascara los observaba.

 _"Un Anbu"_ pensó el Uchiha _"Seguramente han asignado uno para cada grupo, con el afán de vigilar que no llamemos la atención, o tal vez con el único propósito de que yo no me largue de la aldea"._

Con aquello, se percató que lo último que recordaba era aquella noche en la que encontró a Sakura en la puerta de la aldea antes de marcharse con Orochimaru para cumplir su venganza.

 _"Sakura…"_ pensó el pelinegro.

Desvío la mirada y la observo caminar al lado de Sarada, ambas habían iniciado una tímida charla mientras él estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Sarada sonreía mientras contestaba las preguntas de la pelirrosa con amabilidad.

—No, en realidad vivimos en un departamento ahora. —había dicho Sarada a Sakura. —Pues… Se puede decir que por mi culpa tu terminaste tirando toda la casa de un solo golpe mamá… —rio de forma nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue lo único que atinaron a decir Sasuke y Sakura.

Sarada inmediatamente procedió a explicar todo el relato, y...

—¡Mamá es increíblemente fuerte! —finalizo diciendo con entusiasmo.

Sasuke tenía una mirada de incredulidad.

—No creo que eso sea algo muy femenino… —murmuro Sakura muy apenada.

—Mmm... Pero a papá parece gustarle eso de ti… —hablo sin pensar Sarada.

Al Instante, sus padres enmudecieron.

" _Uf…"_ pensó Sarada con alivio _"Si fuesen adultos, probablemente habrían empezado a regañarme por lo sucedido aquella vez con la casa"_.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos y la joven Uchiha miro a sus padres...

¿Por qué parecían incómodos?

Siempre que su padre permanecía en la aldea, su mamá no dejaba de sonreír y estar animada, y su padre parecía relajado y a gusto.

Eso no es lo que se reflejaba en la escena de ahora, con Sakura mirado al piso y mordiendo su labio inferior y Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y mirando en dirección contraria.

—¡Oh…! Aquí es. —dijo de pronto, al percatarse de que ya habían llegado. Sin pensarlo se adelantó, dejando a sus padres un poco rezagados.

—Sakura… —la llamo el chico de forma lenta.

La chica dio un respingo, aun no quería quedarse a solas con el muchacho.

—¿Qué… es lo último de recuerdas? —pregunto él.

Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior.

—A ti… —contestó. —Te marchabas de la aldea… —Sasuke percibió un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz. —¿Te marcharas otra vez? —murmuro, como si temiese a su respuesta.

Él no tenía por qué darle una respuesta, pero…

—No, por ahora. —dijo secamente. —Vamos… Sarada nos está esperando.

La verdad, es que con saber que Itachi había muerto en sus manos, su sed de venganza se había apaciguado un poco. Aunque se sentía inquieto, mañana… apenas el sol saliera, iría a terminar de hablar con Kakashi, necesitaba saber más. Además, los muchachos habían acordado reunirse para sacarle información "a la fuerza" a Kakashi.

El departamento no era tan grande, pero se notaba acogedor, lo primero que noto el Uchiha es que había muy pocas fotos de él.

Observo a las dos chicas, estaban decidiendo quien cocinaría, Sarada insistía en que ella podía hacerlo. "he aprendido de ti mamá, cocinas muy bien" repetía varias veces.

Sakura se abochornaba ante esa frase, diciendo que eso era imposible y que ella era pésima en eso.

—Podemos hacer _onigiris_ ya que a _papá_ le fascinan. —dijo muy sonriente.

Ante esa palabra, una sensación cálida lo invadió… era muy parecida a cuando estaban todos juntos a la hora de la comida en su niñez con su…

—Familia… —susurro el chico.

—¿Dijiste algo papá?

—Emmh, yo… —dijo al verse sorprendido, las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad. —¿Por qué no hay fotos de mí? —fue la única tontería que se le ocurrió para cambiar el tema.

Sakura dirigió su vista a las fotografías, era cierto. Miro nuevamente a Sarada.

—Bueno… tú te marchaste de la aldea por mucho tiempo, y yo ni siquiera te recordaba. —explico la muchacha.

Sasuke noto como la mirada de Sakura se opacaba, eso comenzaba a irritarle.

—Pero fue por una misión importante, eso no significa que no nos ames. —explicó. —"Nuestros sentimientos están conectados". —recito sonriendo. —Tú me lo dijiste.

—Hmph. —fue todo lo él que dijo, se sentía un poco abochornado. ¡Él jamás diría semejante tontería!, pero las chicas habían regresado a la discusión de la comida, siendo ajenas a la reacción de Sasuke.

Al final Sarada se encargó de la cena de esa noche, con un poco de ayuda de Sakura, y posterior a eso se inició una discusión sobre donde iban a dormir.

—No te daré mi cama papá, y no pienso dormir con mamá. —dijo la chica muy terca. Una terquedad digna de una Uchiha.

Sasuke se exaspero —¡Bien! Dormiré en el sofá… —gruñó.

Ninguna replico ante eso, pero después de que la pelirrosa se retirara a la habitación, Sarada observo a su padre, este la miro también a los ojos, y entonces ella le sonrió burlesca.

Sasuke sintió un _déjà vu_. Esa sonrisa era muy similar a la que él le daba a Naruto cuando se sentía superior.

—Cobarde… —fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de retirarse.

Sasuke se quedó atónito. ¡¿Esa mocosa acababa de insinuar que él tenía miedo?! ¡¿Un Uchiha?!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera estrepitosa, Sakura se sobresaltó, dirigió su mirada a donde había escuchado el ruido, y ahí de pie se encontraba el Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —murmuro confundida. —Creí que…

—Cambie de opinión. —dijo de forma cortante mientras caminaba a la cama y se acostaba a un lado de la chica.

Sakura volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirando la espalda del chico.

—Sasuk… —intento llamarle.

—Duérmete. —dijo con voz autoritaria, pero en realidad era una orden para él mismo, pues había ido a la habitación de forma abrupta por el simple hecho de estar molesto con su hija, y… acostado en la misma cama con la pelirrosa le produjo una inmensa inquietud.

No volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

No lograba conciliar el sueño... ¿ella se habría dormido ya?

Con curiosidad decidió voltearse y la completo dormida.

Volvió a recordar lo que ella le había dicho antes de que se marchara de la aldea y sintió una opresión en el pecho... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era una estupidez, no recordaba sentirse así antes.

Se acercó un poco más… la verdad es que Sakura tenía un rostro atrayente, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus mejillas con un ligero tinte rosa y esos labios entreabiertos… ¿serían tan suaves como se veían?, seguramente debía haberla besado alguna vez, después de todo estaban casados…

Inconscientemente una de sus manos se había movido para apartar unos mechones de cabello rosa de aquel rostro y, por un instante, deseo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara…

Sacudió su cabeza y alejo su mano, estaba pensando en cosas ridículas, él no era así, su única meta era… la venganza.

Repitiéndose esto último una y otra vez, decidió voltearse y no volverla a observar.

~~o~~

Despertó con el ruido de una puerta, alguien había abandonado el departamento.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó asustada.

¿Sasuke se habría ido?

Pero, a su lado el Uchiha dormía plácidamente.

 _"Si no fue él, entonces…"_ pensó mientras caminaba y abría la puerta de la habitación, había una nota pegada en esta informando que Sarada era quien acababa de salir.

Con calma, cerro la puerta y miro al chico acostado.

Había soñado con que él la besaba, y eso la hizo sonreír como tonta.

 _—¡Shannaroo…Qué tontería! —_ se regañó mentalmente.

Necesitaba un baño caliente para despejar todas esas absurdas ideas, así que sin hacer ruido se metió en la bañera y se relajó.

El Uchiha comenzó a removerse en la cama, _su pasado_ lo atormentaba en sueños, todo era tan confuso, se veía más adulto, pero se sentía como si fuese de un pasado que intentaba enmendar, aquel tema que rondaba en su cabeza… _Itachi_ , encontró allí las respuestas, sintió cólera contra la aldea, deseo destruirla, pero, ese rubio idiota se puso en su camino, se veía luchando contra él, sintió un horrible dolor en el brazo izquierdo, vio sangre y…

Despertó, llevo una mano a su frente, le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba calmarse. Kakashi únicamente le contó acerca de que él había matado a Itachi, pero en su visión se veía llorar por él. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Se levantó abruptamente, necesitaba lavarse el rostro, y sin meditarlo, abrió la puerta del baño... y encontró una chica adentro.

Sakura estaba de espaldas, seguramente tenía intenciones de salir de la bañera.

Todo paso durante unos breves segundos en los que ella se cubrió con una toalla mientras gritaba, pero sus ojos, la mayor habilidad de los Uchihas, ya habían recorrido por completo el cuerpo de la chica. Un golpe en la cara lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, ella estaba aventando cualquier cosa que encontrase en el baño hacia él.

Salió inmediatamente cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la sala, eso no le había ayudado para nada a calmarse.

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_ pensó _"Jamás debí dormir en esa habitación"._

Su inquietud aumento aún más.

Pasado un tiempo, la escucho salir de la habitación y dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina. Bufo molesto y se dirigió también hacia allá.

La vio nuevamente de espaldas, camino en silencio hacia ella y dejando una distancia algo prudente la llamó.

La chica se quedó estática, ella tenía la leve esperanza de que Sasuke intentara evitarla, así que se giró de manera lenta.

—Deberías cerrar bien la puerta si estas dentro. —dijo él de manera seca, no le gustaba tener que disculparse, así que no lo haría.

Ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

—Así que es mi culpa… —murmuro ella.

Él bufo.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? —gruño.

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza y esto molesto al pelinegro. ¡Él jamás se disculpaba!

Sasuke se acercó más, colocando un brazo a cada lado de la chica y arrinconándola contra la encimera de la cocina.

—Mírame… ¿No dirás nada más? Esto ha sido tu culpa.

La chica frunció el ceño y le miro a la cara. —¡En parte, también es tuya! —espetó molesta.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella jamás se había comportado de esa manera con él. ¿Por qué de pronto su verdadero carácter salía a la luz?

Él frunció el ceño aún más. —¡Eres una molestia! —gruño.

Sakura enfureció aún más y abrió la boca para replicar, y él, aprovechando esto se acercó y de forma abrupta e impaciente… La besó.

La chica intentó resistirse, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él para separarse, estaba molesta y aunque parezca increíble, quería desquitar su ira, pero él llevo sus manos de la encimera a la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola con fuerza.

La chica forcejeo, Sasuke sintió un ligero gusto por esto que lo incito a profundizar el beso. Poco a poco ella fue cediendo y ahora se besaban con desesperación.

Él se separo, y considero la idea de disculparse. Se estaba comportando como un patán, pero ella lo tomo de la camiseta de forma brusca y lo atrajo nuevamente, besándolo con desespero y a él le fascino esto.

Era la pelea mas extraña que el Uchiha había tenido y ella parecía estar ganando.

De repente, escucharon un grito ahogado de sorpresa que los obligo a separarse de un respingo.

Una avergonzada Sarada estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Y-yo ha-había o-olvidado algo. —balbuceo sin atreverse a mirar a sus progenitores. —Escuche rui-ruidos e-en la cocina y… —se puso aún más colorada. —¡Lo siento! ¡No quería interrumpir! —gritó y hecho a correr hacia la salida, antes de que ellos dijeran alguna excusa. ¡No quería saber nada!

Salió corriendo del lugar tan abochornada como sus padres lo estaban en ese momento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Onigiris: es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori. Es el plato favorito de Sasuke, además de los tomates.

Déjà vu: es la sensación de que ya hemos vivido anteriormente, alguna experiencia que tenemos actualmente.

¡Hola!

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… tardo mucho en actualizar. En verdad disculpen (la autora se tapa la cara con las manos). No quería tenerlos más tiempo esperando y finalmente acabé este capítulo, es corto, pero sentí que debía ser así, espero poder darle su espacio a cada pareja… es un poco difícil manejarlas al mismo tiempo.

Con respecto a sus personalidades, solo explicare que algo de sus rasgos adultos aún permanecen en ellos, es por eso que no actúan como niños normales de esa edad y es por eso que están muy confundidos.

No sé cómo sea la relación de casados de Sakura y Sasuke (puesto a que en el anime eso no se explora mucho y tampoco me leí las novelas jajaja), pero personalmente Sakura siempre me ha parecido una mujer de carácter fuerte… que cuando se hizo mujer dejo salir su verdadera personalidad y que, aunque es un amor con Sasuke… también tiene sus lapsus de "¡Shannaroo!" jajaja… así es como me la imagino (e imagino que al Uchiha en el fondo le fascina esa actitud) jajajaja.

La frase "nuestros sentimientos están conectados" sale de la traducción del manga de "La primavera escarlata" en la que la protagonista es Sarada.

Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Hola, me alegra saber que sigues mi historia y te agradezco mucho por comentar, la verdad es que el "toque erótico" va a estar presente en toda esta historia, jajaja… Saludos.

sakura. Vh: ¡Actualice! no desfallezcas aun, jajaja.

Karinits-san: Hola, gracias por comentar. Si… pobre Hinata, al final no pudo controlar su pobre corazón por lo cerca que tenía a Naruto jajaja.

OTAKUFire: Ohh gracias, eres un encanto. Espero te agrade el pequeño capitulo, besos.

Astron: ¡Me alegra saber eso! jajaja, comentarios como el tuyo me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Reading Pixie: Gracias… Te mando un gran saludo.

Lirio-Shikatema: Voy a escribir también de ellos, Shikatema para los fans de ellos.

hinata-sama198: Jajajaja, tu comentario en verdad me pareció divertido. Pues como única respuesta que tengo, es que como ellos ya son adultos, en el fondo aún conservan su forma de actuar adulta y ser niños de nuevo lo vuelve todo confuso y excitante (la autora suelta una carcajada).

BrieffsUchiha: ¡Listo! y esto solo está empezando…

animeloco: Gracias, saludos desde Ecuador.

Vxhg-ss: ¿Uchihas?... listo, jejeje.

karenpage: Gracias por tu encantador comentario, besos a la distancia.

MadeNaruHina26: ¡Hola! mil gracias por siempre estar comentando, jajaja, me alegra mucho (no sabes cuánto) que te haya gustado el capítulo.

marcoUzumaki: ¿Ponerlos a pelear con su poder de adulto? mmm… no había pensado en eso, pero suena tentador. Me gusta cuando me dan ideas de lo que podría hacer. Gracias.

alexnaruhina89: Jajaja, así es, y apenas se está calentando la historia XD.

Alexnaruhina89: ¿Ya no habías comentado? jajaja, ¡que más da!, LOL, este comentario en verdad me hizo reír y sonrojar a la vez ¡Muchas gracias por tu apreciación! Te mando un montón de besos.

Wow, enserio tuve muchos comentarios ¡Que felicidad!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

26/06/2017


	9. ¿Reuniones?

**Capítulo 9. ¿Reuniones?**

Karin miro la celda que estaba frente a la suya.

Solo lograba visualizar la tenue sombra de un niño acostado en una cama pequeña de sabanas grises.

Al principio, pensó que ese niño era muy tranquilo y amable cuando se presentaron… mucho más amable que el mocoso de cabello blanco que dice querer ser el líder de un grupo llamado "Los siete espadachines de la niebla".

Pero, de la nada, ese niño tranquilo pareció enloquecer e intentar atacarlos.

Suigetsu, el idiota de cabello blanco, había logrado entretenerlo con una pelea, hasta que una mujer de cabellos rubios y con un busto increíblemente grande, había logrado detenerlo finalmente.

Luego de aquello, se decidió que Jugo estaría en una celda aparte, dejando a los otros en la que ya estaban.

Eso empeoro todo, ella se llevaba muy mal con Suigetsu, no lo soportaba.

Siguió mirando los alrededores de aquel lúgubre lugar, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Había tenido unos sueños tan extraños, eran como ver el futuro, aunque para ella se sentían más como el pasado.

—Que ridiculez. —murmuro.

—¿El que? —pregunto Suigetsu a sus espaldas.

Ella dio un respingo, no pensaba que ese cretino estuviera despierto a esas horas.

—El estar encerrada en esta pocilga junto a un imbécil, sin ni siquiera saber el porqué de todo esto. —contesto ella mordazmente.

—Te salve la vida, deberías al menos ser más amable. —gruñó.

Ella bufó molesta.

—Por eso es por lo que a Sasuke no le pareces atractiva. —dijo él burlonamente.

—¿Cómo sabes de Sasuke?

—He tenido unos sueños que parecen recuerdos, entonces comprendí porque me caes tan mal.

—¡Muérete! —gritó frunciendo el ceño.

Suigetsu sonrió, y fijo su vista en la pared de chacra que los encerraba, un jutsu especial para impedir su escape.

—He podido recordar a un tipo llamado Orochimaru, él es el responsable de que seamos todos niños otra vez.

Karin lo miro sorprendida, ella no lograba recordar aquello.

—Yo estaba con él cuando preparo la fórmula y el plan para robar un último ingrediente.

Ella continúo observándole.

—Pero, por más que intento, no logro recordar todos los ingredientes… Sé que usó…

—Calla. —dijo ella. —No lo digas en voz alta, podemos utilizar esa información para salir de aquí, podemos hacer un trato con esa rubia de tetas enormes.

—¿Por qué crees que aceptaran?

—Esa mujer se notaba desesperada y molesta por no lograr descubrir algo.

—Oye… —dijo Suigetsu sonriendo. —No eres tan inútil como pensé.

—Pienso lo mismo de ti, tus recuerdos serán útiles.

—¿Y porque piensas que te sacaré de este lugar?

Karin frunció el ceño. —¿Te atreverías a dejarme aquí?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Suigetsu, maldito idiota! —grito ella pegándole en la cara.

El rostro del chico al instante se volvió líquido, y poco a poco recupero su forma original mientras se reía. No sabía porque, pero le encantaba molestarla.

Poco a poco, escasos rayos de luz ingresaron al lugar, haciendo que desapareciera un poco el aspecto lúgubre.

Estaba amaneciendo.

~~o~~

Chouchou soltó una risilla mientras escribía la nota que dejaba junto a la foto y salió de su casa lo más silenciosa que pudo.

La nota decía que se reuniría con Moegi-sensei, pero en realidad ella tenía otros planes, lo habían acordado en la cafetería, se reuniría para charlar junto a los otros, necesitaban arreglar este "asunto molesto", así lo había llamado Shikadai.

En el camino encontró a Sarada, con la cual inicio una conversación, el tema principal… Los padres.

—Mmm… note a papá muy distante y serio… algo muy común, si me lo preguntas la respuesta es no, no note nada raro entre ellos. —platicaba Sarada.

—Pues, mis padres parecían dos personas que acababan de conocerse y enamorarse… —soltó un sonoro suspiro. —¡Que romántico…! ¿Quieres papitas? —Sarada sonrió de forma forzada y negó con la cabeza.

—Hola, ¿no es muy temprano para comer eso, gorda? —pregunto Inojin, con un tono insensible que recordaba al de su padre.

—Tú te lo pierdes rubio descolorido. —contesto ella.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —se escuchó a lo lejos un grito eufórico que corría hacia ellos.

—Metal… —murmuro Sarada cansinamente.

—Se pone muy pesado a estas horas. —dijo Shikadai, que caminaba hacia ellos bostezando.

—¡Casi estamos todos! ¿Dónde está Boruto? —pregunto Metal.

Y como si el universo le respondiera, visualizaron a un rubio acercarse a ellos, se lo notaba molesto… demasiado molesto.

—Adivinaré… —dijo Shikadai apenas Boruto se acercó lo suficiente. —¿Padres?

El Uzumaki resopló. —Hoy actuaban muy extraños… ¡Ese estúpido viejo estaba en las nubes! Y Hima no para de decir... "Están enamorados, es por eso por lo que papá besó a…" —dejo de hablar bruscamente, había dicho eso último sin querer, entonces miro a sus amigos…

Todos parecían incómodos y abochornados, pues en su vida se habían imaginado al séptimo besando a su esposa, como niños que eran… tenían mejores cosas en que pensar.

—No eres el único. —dijo Shikadai para romper el ambiente. —Mis padres coquetearon durante toda la maldita cena, fue una molestia.

—¡Los míos después de la cena! —chillo Chouchou, volviendo a suspirar, para luego hartarse de papitas.

—Pues acá, mamá estaba muy molesta con papá. —dijo Inojin encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que él volvió a dibujar a mamá de forma explícita.

Los demás no entendieron que significaba "explícita", y simplemente ignoraron aquello.

—Bueno… acá mi mamá apareció usando la camisa de papá. —dijo Metal muy extrañado, con lo que todos se sonrojaron, excepto Metal, que no entendía la situación.

Sarada carraspeó. —Pues yo no vi nada raro en los míos. —comento y soltó un repentino grito de sorpresa. —¡He olvidado la información que logramos recolectar de los escombros del laboratorio de Orochimaru! —y salió corriendo hacia el departamento.

—¡Te esperamos en el punto de encuentro! —grito Boruto al verla.

—Boruto, ¿dónde está Mitsuki? —pregunto Shikadai.

—No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que se marchó con Konohamaru-sensei ayer.

Shikadai frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento.

~~o~~

Media hora después Sarada volvía, se la notaba apresurada, como si huyera de algo. Apenas llego, la chica empezó a recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Shikadai.

—Seguro tiene que ver con sus padres… —murmuro Inojin.

—Ni que los hubiese encontrado haciendo algo indebido… —dijo Chouchou burlonamente.

—Por favor… es el papá de Sarada de quien hablamos. —dijo Boruto riendo. —El tío Sasuke no se comportaría como el viejo, ¿verdad, Sarada?

Pero las mejillas de la Uchiha se tiñeron de rojo, delatándola.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó su amiga de ojos ambarinos. —Tus padres son unos atrevidos… —dijo sonriendo pícaramente, aumentando el bochorno de Sarada.

—¡Chouchou! No es necesario decir eso.

—Pero te has puesto colorada.

—No es cierto.

—La gorda tiene razón. —murmuro Inojin, observando la discusión.

~~o~~

Un chico de cabellos rubios recorría el bosque a prisa, llevaba algún tiempo buscando algo.

De repente su paso se detuvo ante una roca, en esta rezaba la palabra "Maestro".

 _—Te dije que estaría por aquí. —_ dijo Kurama.

—Así que es verdad. —murmuro un abatido Naruto.

Podía escuchar el cantar de algunos pájaros y la brisa del viento a través de las hojas. Frente a él yacía un pequeño monumento a su maestro fallecido.

—Es una tontería, pero… Además de Iruka-sensei… Quería que _tú_ me vieses convertirme en Hokage.

Permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, rememorando los pocos momentos que había logrado recordar del sabio pervertido. Pronto, se percató de que Kurama también estaba en silencio. Extrañamente, Naruto sentía que se llevaba muy bien con el Kyubi.

—Es raro verte así. —dijo una voz desde una rama de un árbol.

—¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? —pregunto sorprendido al verlo.

—Te vi corriendo por la aldea, estas siendo impertinente al salir sin el "Jutsu de transformación"

—Tu tampoco te has transformado.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. —¿No se supone que deberías estas dirigiéndote a ver al Hokage?

—¡Yo soy el Hokage! ¡De veras! —respondió sonriendo muy ampliamente.

—Mmm… Es una molestia levantarse temprano. —dijo desperezándose —Como sea, debemos irnos.

Naruto lo observo, seguramente Shikamaru lo habría visto desde el cementerio, que fue al primer lugar que Naruto visito pensado que su maestro estaría allí. Shikamaru también se notaba un poco deprimido.

—¿Por qué estabas en el cementerio? —pregunto Naruto.

Shikamaru no se sorprendió de que Naruto hubiera logrado averiguar en donde fue que lo vio, y se limito a responder.

—Mi padre y mi sensei están ahí.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no recordaba eso.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también lamento lo de Jiraiya-sennin.

 _—¡Eh mocoso! Alguien te está siguiendo. —_ advirtió Kurama.

Naruto intento mirar hacia atrás, pero…

—No mires. —dijo Shikamaru, quien se había percatado ya de lo sucedido. —Son Anbus enviados por la Quinta, están vigilándonos.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

—Entonces, hay que deshacernos de ellos. —propuso sonriente mientras juntaba sus manos para hacer varios clones de sombras.

~~o~~

Hinata veía el peluche con forma de Naruto en sus manos, llevaba varios minutos así, en la soledad de su casa.

Después de haberse desmayado… despertó en el sofá de la sala. Boruto y Himawari se habían marchado, según lo que le explico Naruto.

La conversación con Naruto fue muy incómoda, él no dejo de disculparse y posterior a eso le explico que quería visitar a alguien y que volvería rápido.

Hinata asistió, y Naruto entre balbuceos vergonzosos se despidió de ella, agitando su mano. Ambos sentían que el simple hecho de acercarse un poco… ocasionaría el caos nuevamente.

La muchacha de hermosos ojos aperlados abrazo aún más el gran peluche. Solo de recordar ese beso sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo.

De pronto, escucho sonar el timbre y se encamino a la entrada, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Afuera se oían las voces de dos chicas que ella conocía muy bien.

—Te digo que esta es la casa, frentona.

—Mas vale que no te equivoques, cerda.

—He buscado información sobre la vida de todos, sé que es la casa de Hinata.

—No lo dudo, con lo mucho que te gustan los rumores.

—Y hablando de rumores. —dijo Ino con un tono muy elevando —Es muy extraño que cuando pase a verte, Sasuke no se había marchado todavía a ver a Kakashi, cuando ayer estaba molesto porque quería hablar más con él, incluso había dicho que lo primero que haría en la mañana sería eso.

Hinata abrió la puerta, y lo primero que observo fue a una chica de cabellos rojos junto a Ino, quien tenia una mirada picara y a una incomoda Sakura que desviaba la mirada.

—¡Oh! Hola Hinata, venimos a visitarte y trajimos a Karui, la esposa de Choji. —dijo la rubia codeando a la chica pelirroja.

Todas tenían el aspecto de adultas, Hinata las recordaba vagamente de las visiones de sus sueños. Sonrió, todas lucían tan encantadoras y maduras.

Las chicas ingresaron, y una vez cerrada la puerta deshicieron el jutsu.

—No sé si nos conozcamos, soy Karui. —dijo la pelirroja sonriente, ahora en su aspecto infantil.

—Hinata. —murmuro ella con cierta timidez.

—Las encontré mientras compraba algo de ropa, ya que no puedo usar las de mi versión adulta. —explico Karui mientras caminaban a la sala —Por cierto, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Todas observaron a Hinata.

—¿Esa es la camiseta de un Naruto adulto? —pregunto Ino sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojo —¡Es que no tenía ropa que me quedara! —chillo avergonzada.

Ino soltó una risotada.

—Has silencio, cerda. —la regaño Sakura —Esto es para ti. —dijo dirigiéndose dulcemente ahora a Hinata.

Entre las tres le habían comprado algo de ropa a la ojiperla.

—Gracias, son muy amables. —expreso Hinata dándoles una sonrisa —Mmm… ¿Dónde están Tenten-chan y Temari-chan?

—No deben tardar. —respondió Ino.

—Hinata… Oye no quiero que pienses que intento entrometerme, pero… mmm… ¿Naruto no te ha hecho nada o sí? —pregunto Sakura preocupada.

—¿Qué? —reacciono la chica abochornada.

—Debes entender que es un idiota algunas veces —explico Ino—, Sakura no ha dejado de decir por todo el camino que si se enteraba de que te dijo algo hiriente, mataría al idiota.

—Ino… —replico Sakura —No es necesario que digas…

—No ha pasado nada. —interrumpió Hinata, intentando no ponerse de mil colores. —Naruto jamás me lastimaría.

Aquello provoco una sonrisa en los rostros de la rubia y la pelirrosa.

El timbre volvió a sonar, Hinata sintió un gran alivio de tener una excusa para alejarse de la sala, porque le apenaba mucho tener que hablar sobre el Uzumaki y no esperaba que la visitarían para hablar de eso.

Abrió la puerta y se puso pálida al instante.

—Hola hermanita mayor —saludo un mujer. —¿Estas organizando una reunión de chicas sin mí? Te ves tan linda con ese aspecto de niña.

—¿Ha-Hanabi?

A pesar de verse mucho mayor, Hinata podía reconocerla con facilidad.

La castaña avanzo hacia la sala y observo al resto de las chicas, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Es tan extraño verlas en ese aspecto. —decía mientras reía.

—¿Cómo has sabido…? —pregunto Sakura preocupada. —¿Nos has seguido?

—Ayer vi a la descuidada de mi hermana junto a Naruto… estaban afuera de Ichiraku y se comportaban muy extraños. —dijo mirando a Hinata —Como una linda parejita que descubren que se gustan mutuamente —todas miraron a Hinata con sorpresa—, además… hoy Himawari ha dicho algo muy interesante de sus padres en cuanto llego a la casa, he tenido que decirle que debe guardarlo como un secreto. Es por eso que vine a verte, hermana.

—Así que si ha pasado algo con Naruto… Eh… —comento Ino sonriendo con maldad.

Hinata enrojeció y Sakura abrió la boca con asombro.

—Yo quiero saber que está pasando. —continuo Hanabi —¿Porque todas están así?

Procedieron a explicarle lo que sabían a Hanabi, justo en el momento en que Tenten y Temari llegaban, sorprendidas de encontrar a la menor de las Hyugas entre ellas.

—Escucha, no queremos ningún inconveniente con los Hokages… —dijo Karui a Hanabi al finalizar la explicación.

—Te agradeceríamos que guardaras esta información. —dijo Temari.

Hanabi asintió, prometiendoles ser cuidadosa.

—Y… ¿Cómo les ha ido con sus queridos esposos? —pregunto Hanabi sonriendo.

Todas se sonrojaron.

—Todo es muy incómodo. —murmuro Tenten.

—Bueno... —dijo Hanabi al ver a todas en silencio —Pues prepárense chicas, porque tenemos mucho que hablar sobre chicos. —dijo riendo traviesamente, se sentía muy bien ser la única adulta ahora.

~~o~~

Kakashi leía sentado en un lugar muy poco transitado de la aldea, un lugar que conocía desde su infancia. Hacerse cargo del puesto de Hokage nuevamente era una idea que no le entusiasmaba para nada, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Escucho un murmullo de voces muy cerca. Sabía quiénes eran, seguramente eligieron ese lugar por el mismo motivo que él. No querían encontrarse con nadie.

 _"Seguramente deben haber burlado a los Anbu"_ pensó, y decidió que sería divertido escuchar cómo les iba en su intento de adaptarse con ese nuevo aspecto y recuerdos que tenían.

Guardo el libro que tenía en sus manos y espero oculto en silencio.

—Oye _teme_ , has sido el último en llegar. —fue lo primero que escucho.

—Hmph, ¡déjame en paz _dobe_!

—Lo que pasa es que Naruto está preocupado por la frentona.

 _"Esa es la voz de Sai"_ pensó el peliblanco.

—No veo el motivo. —dijo Sasuke con desdén.

Seguidamente se oyó silencio, un silencio que hasta para Kakashi fue incómodo.

—Que molesto… Esperen a que terminemos de hablar con el Sexto y después pueden matarse a golpes. —dijo Shikamaru al notar el ambiente entre el rubio y el Uchiha.

—No es buena idea pelearnos, además aún falta Kiba. —murmuro Choji.

—¡Debemos enfocarnos en el objetivo!

 _"No hay duda… ese es Lee"_ pensó Kakashi, sonriendo con incomodidad al escuchar la efusividad de aquel Shinobi.

De pronto, se escuchó pasos de alguien correr.

—Hola chicos. —dijo Kiba.

—A la hora que se te ocurre aparecer "niño perro".

—Repite eso "idiota hiperactivo".

—¡Cállense! —todos guardaron silencio —Que molesto… Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos ir a ver al Sexto.

—Mmm… Shikamaru, yo creo que mejor paso de esto.

—¿Vienes al final y ahora intentas largarte? —gruño el Uchiha.

—Mira Sasuke, un gruñón como tú no lo entendería.

—¿Entender qué? —pregunto Sai.

—¡Pues que más! mi pálido amigo ¡Tengo una cita con Tamaki!

Kakashi escucho resoplar de molestia al resto de los presentes.

—Miren, allá está ella saludándome.

Kakashi miro hacia el otro extremo. Allí, una linda niña de cabello castaño claro saludaba sonrojada hacia el Inuzuka.

—Esa chica es un sueño, aunque su abuela es una vieja entrometida que ni siquiera nos permite conversar, me tengo que ir. ¡Más tarde me cuentan cómo les va con el Sexto!

Se volvió a escuchar correr al Inuzuka.

—Vaya… —silbo Kakashi saliendo finalmente de su escondite.

—¡Viejo sapo! —grito Naruto sorprendido, provocando que todos miraran al sexto Hokage con la misma expresión.

—Sí que le dio fuerte esa chica… —murmuro el sexto al ver a la pareja en la distancia.

Todos permanecieron en un silencio que fue roto por el Uchiha.

—Justamente con quien queríamos hablar. —dijo Sasuke en un tono serio.

Kakashi sonrió.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola… ¡No me maten! Sinceramente estaba un poco estancada en esta historia, pero no la voy a abandonar.

Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que a pesar de esto siguen comentando y continúan leyendo los capítulos que escasamente publico. En serio, mil gracias.

Aun no sé en qué dirección vaya esta historia, pero deben tener en cuenta que la empecé cuando el anime de Boruto no había salido, y tratare de ir dándole forma, ya que le tengo mucho cariño al universo de Naruto.

 **Reading Pixie** **:** Gracias jejeje, soy malvada con la pequeña Uchiha.

 **ANABELITA N** **:** Jajaja, traumando a Sarada en un solo capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire** **:** Muchas gracias, a Kiba lo estoy reservando, aún estoy pensando en ellos… Y sobre Choji pues, ese personaje me encanta, es muy amable y su hija me mata de risa.

 **Karinits-san** **:** Es que me daba pena que la pobre siempre pensara que sus padres no se amaban jajaja XD.

 **sakura. Vh:** Que dulce. ¡Tu comentario me dio diabetes! XD Se que me tardo mucho con esta historia, pero es que no quiero dañarla, y de tanto darle vueltas a las ideas, pues, termino tomándome un descanso para organizarlas. ¡Pero no dejare esta historia!

 **Uchihalilo** **:** Mmm… "Uchiha parte 2" (la autora piensa y sonríe maléficamente) jajaja, tenemos para rato, en algún momento les daré más de ellos.

 **Akime Maxwell** **:** jajaja. Esto se va a descontrolar.

 **Alexnaruhina89:** ¿En serio? Aww gracias (la autora se sonroja) jajaja, espero seguir bien el ritmo de esta historia.

 **dianalaurazb** **:** El pobre no tiene ni idea de porque se siente así XD.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

Feliz Halloween. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

15/10/2017


	10. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 10. Conversaciones.**

Aquel día fue igual de monótono que siempre, el atardecer se vislumbrada hermosamente en el cielo y el sonar de los pájaros inundaba el ambiente, el bosque nunca pareció tan relajante, hasta que de repente…

Una explosión hizo temblar el suelo.

—¡¿Pero que demonios?! —grito un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos peculiares. —Viene del laboratorio. —murmuro dándose prisa para ingresar.

El lugar tenia un aspecto mucho más lúgubre que de costumbre, pero esto no impidió que él avanzara con decisión, dando pasos por el lugar que comenzaba a llenarse de agua producto de algunos experimentos rotos.

—¡¿Orochimaru?! —gritó, y no recibió respuesta.

Continúo avanzando, buscando indicios o pistas que le ayudaran a entender que había pasado. ¿Orochimaru había tenido un accidente? ¿Habría muerto? No, ese tipo era una maldita serpiente astuta.

—Seguro ha intentado distraerme para escapar. —concluyo con intenciones de salir del lugar.

Pero antes de si quiera poder moverse, una explosión fuera del laboratorio hizo sacudir el lugar nuevamente, y entonces… El techo empezó a derrumbarse.

—¡Demonios! —fue lo último que grito el hombre intentando escapar.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de cuatro personas se movilizaban a pie por el bosque, recorriéndolo como los perfectos ninjas que eran.

—¿Están seguros de que con eso Yamato quedo enterrado? —pregunto un peliblanco mientras saltaba de una rama de un árbol.

—¡No siento su chakra seguirnos! —contesto una pelirroja.

—Llegaremos a Konoha al anochecer. —dijo un joven de cabellos naranjas.

—Perfecto. —contesto un hombre de piel pálida y pupilas afiladas.

~~o~~

—Espero que a Kiba y los demás les vaya bien… Debe ser muy incomodo estar en una situación así. —murmuro un hombre mientras caminaba al lado de un niño.

El crepúsculo empezaba a visualizarse en el cielo.

—¿Cree que ellos volverán a la normalidad, Konohamaru-sensei? —pregunto el niño de ojos dorados.

—Si, Mitsuki. —contesto con decisión el hombre de ojos azules muy oscuros mientras caminaba a su lado. —Tsunade-sama encontrara la manera de volverlos a la normalidad.

El rostro de Mitsuki se volvió serio por unos instantes al recordar a su padre, esto no paso desapercibido por su sensei, quien estaba preocupado por el niño.

—Mitsuki, ¿estás bien?

El niño lo miro con confusión y luego sonrió. —Si. —contesto secamente.

Konohamaru hizo una leve mueca, ya conocía la forma de ser de él. —Oye —dijo intentando sonar natural—, sabes que como sensei siempre estaré ahí para mis alumnos… —inconscientemente coloco su mano detrás de su nuca, parecía un poco incómodo.

Mitsuki simplemente lo observo, y Konohamaru prosiguió.

—Si deseas hablar de algo, puedes contar conmigo. No importa de que sea, incluso si se trata de…

—Un hombre herido en la entrada de la aldea.

—De un hombre herido en… ¡¿Qué?! —grito Konohamaru mirando en dirección a donde señalaba Mitsuki. —¡Es Yamato-taicho!

Ambos corrieron a la entrada, justo cuando Yamato parecía desplomarse del cansancio. Konohamaru coloco el brazo de Yamato en su cuello y lo levanto, aun parecía estar consiente. —¡Hay que ir con la Quinta! —dijo partiendo inmediatamente.

~~o~~

—¡Tsunade-sama! —entraron irrumpiendo en el laboratorio del hospital de Konoha.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —dijo molesta.

—¡Yamato-taicho esta…!

Tsunade lo entendió al verlo y de inmediato dio la orden para tratarlo mientras sacaba a Konohamaru y a Mitsuki del lugar.

Ambos esperaron noticias de Yamato afuera, Konohamaru parecía preocupado, Yamato era el vigilante de Orochimaru. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso eso tendría algo que ver con todo lo ocurrido?

—¿Qué tal está? —pregunto Konohamaru una vez que vio salir a Tsunade.

—Se recuperará. —dijo la mujer. —Estamos esperando a que recupere la conciencia, tal vez el nos ayude con respecto a lo sucedido por Orochimaru. —entonces Tsunade se percató del niño de cabello albino y ojos dorados. —El mocoso no puede estar aquí. —dijo como una orden.

Konohamaru asintió. —Mitsuki, es tiempo de llevarte a tu ca…

Un increíble estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar, asustando a los presentes.

Konohamaru no lo pensó y hecho a correr detrás de Tsunade, sin percatarse de que Mitsuki también los seguía.

Al fondo, en un área especial del laboratorio estaban cautivos tres niños, uno de ellos parecía haber perdido el control, gritaba alocadamente mientras intentaba pelear con los otros dos.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —pregunto el Sarutobi en voz alta.

En ese preciso momento, el niño de cabellos naranjas que parecía no tener control se dirigió hacia la única chica del grupo, una niña pelirroja, con intenciones de descargar su furia en ella.

La niña chilló al instante.

—¡Deténganlo! —ordeno Tsunade, pero era obvio que no lograrían frustrar el golpe que ella recibiría.

Se abrió la barrera de chakra que retenía a los niños, pero antes de que los adultos lograsen llegar a ellos…

Otro niño, de cabellos blancos y ojos morados se había puesto entre ambos, recibiendo el golpe.

Los presentes vieron como su rostro se transformaba en algo acuoso tras el puñetazo, y regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad.

El niño de cabellos naranjas dirigió su mirada a la niña nuevamente.

—¡Sui-Suigetsu! —chillo la pelirroja, buscando ser protegida por el albino de ojos morados.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, fenómeno?! —dijo Suigetsu, atrayendo la atención del niño descontrolado e impidiéndole el paso hacia la pelirroja.

—Suficiente. —dijo Tsunade ingresando a la celda —Separen a estos dos de aquel otro.

Mitsuki permaneció inexpresivo mientras los adultos, en especial Tsunade, calmaban la situación. Él conocía a esos tres, los conocía perfectamente.

—Llévenlo a la celda de allá. —dijo Tsunade a los guardias, los cuales tomaron al niño que minutos antes parecía haberse vuelto loco.

En cuanto ese niño de cabellos naranjas paso cerca del hijo de Orochimaru, siendo llevado por los guardias a la celda del lado opuesto, fue entonces que Mitsuki lo miro a los ojos.

—Jugo… —murmuro, y el niño le miro con confusión, como si no lo reconociera.

—Date prisa. —dijo uno de los guardias, haciendo que Jugo siguiera con su camino.

Aquello dio una idea al albino de ojos dorados, una idea un poco peligrosa y que involucraba a esos tres niños.

~~o~~

El alba empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte, un nuevo día estaba a punto de iniciar, pero el niño de ojos dorados no prestaba atención a esto, no, él estaba ocupado siendo lo que era, un ninja. Y como ninja había logrado burlar y entrar con completo sigilo a una de las instalaciones mas protegidas en el momento.

El laboratorio del hospital de Konoha.

Sus ojos dorados reconocieron el pasillo y con gran familiaridad continuo con su camino.

Pronto escucho un par de voces familiares.

—¿Y porque piensas que te sacare de este lugar? —dijo un niño.

—¿Te atreverías a dejarme aquí? —contesto molesta una voz femenina.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Suigetsu, maldito idiota! —se escucho el ruido de un golpe, seguido de una gran carcajada por parte del niño.

—Oigan. —dijo la voz del otro niño que estaba en la otra celda, dejando mudos a los dos anteriores —Tenemos visitas.

Entonces Karin se percato del chakra que percibía, era un poco extraño, no recordaba tener tanta sensibilidad con esa habilidad, la habilidad de poder percibir chakra. Pero Jugo tenía razón.

—Es el niño de ayer. —anuncio Karin, señalado a un lugar en específico.

—Muéstrate. —exigió Suigetsu.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Karin a la defensiva.

Entonces, Mitsuki salió de entre las sombras.

—Un trato. —respondió.

—Si me alejas de este fenómeno. —dijo Suigetsu señalando a Karin. —Con gusto iré contigo.

Karin le dio un porrazo en la cabeza a su compañero.

—¿Y que se supone que quieres? —cuestiono Karin al niño de ojos dorados.

—Saber los componentes de la sustancia que creo mi padre.

Karin entonces tuvo un vago recuerdo, un pequeño niño al lado de Orochimaru.

—Mitsuki… —murmuro algo mareada.

Él asintió, al verse reconocido.

—¡Wooohh! —dijo Suigetsu, sujetando rápidamente a Karin, quien parecía aturdida.

—Entonces… ¿Me ayudaran? —cuestiono Mitsuki.

—¿Qué obtendríamos nosotros? —irrumpió Jugo.

Mitsuki sonrió.

—Libertad.

~~o~~

—Aquí podremos hablar de lo que quieran. —dijo Kakashi sentándose en el sillón del hokage.

Los chicos, que lo habían seguido hasta allí, deshicieron sus jutsus con apariencia adulta, dejándose ver como los niños en los que se habían convertido.

—Bien. —dijo Sasuke impaciente. —Quiero saber de Itachi.

—¿Itachi? —pregunto Kakashi. —Pensé que venían a preguntarme sobre su situación actual y de cómo recuperar sus antiguos cuerpos.

—¡He tenido unos malditos sueños que me atormentan! —grito Sasuke. —¡Necesito saber más!

—Cálmate. —interrumpió Shikamaru. —Todos los hemos tenido, son como recuerdos de un pasado que no sabíamos que habíamos vivido.

—Mmm… —dijo Kakashi.

—Hay cosas que recordamos y otras que no… —explico Lee.

—Lagunas mentales… —dijo Kakashi.

—Creo que estamos recordando primeramente lo que nos causó gran impacto en nuestras vidas, tal vez poco a poco recordemos lo demás. —murmuro Naruto —Creo que necesitamos algún estímulo para recordar —dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos, los cuales se quedaron en silencio. —¿Qué? —pregunto al ver que lo miraban con demasiado asombro.

—Tu no sueles hablar así… —le dijo Sai.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto molesto el rubio.

Sai se encogió de hombros. —Por lo general eres…

—Un idiota… —completo Sasuke. Sai asintió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kakashi los observo atentamente. —¿Les sucede esto a menudo? ¿Qué hay de ellas? ¿También están pasando por lo mismo? —pregunto a todos.

Los muchachos se sonrojaron y ninguno respondió.

—Entiendo. —dijo Kakashi sonriendo. _"Vaya dilema, no son ni adultos, ni tampoco unos mocosos"_ pensó un poco divertido al entender su comportamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que entiende? —pregunto Choji con pena.

—Que están demasiado confundidos. A veces actúan acorde a la edad que han vuelto a tener, pero sus recuerdos o los pocos que han recuperado, por breves lapsus los hacen actuar y reaccionar como los adultos que en realidad son.

Todos tenían una mirada de asombro.

—¿O acaso me equivoco? —pregunto el sexto.

—Entonces... ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer? ¡No se como actuar frente a-a...! ¡Aghh! —dijo Naruto al borde de la desesperación. —Es... Es... ¡Agghhh! —grito exasperado.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. —No sabía que la Hyuga lograba causar eso en ti. —dijo burlesco. —Te ves patético.

—¡Vete al demonio, Sasuke! —grito Naruto avergonzado. —¡¿Qué me dices de Sakura?!

—¿Qué hay con ella? —dijo el Uchiha intentando mantener la compostura.

—Si llegas a lastimarla otra vez…

—¿Otra vez?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunto Naruto.

—¡Hmph! —dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, esa espantosa sensación de culpa se acumulaba en su pecho, otra vez.

—¡ _Teme_ , tu…!

—¡Lo recuerdo! —grito Sasuke con ira. —¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo!

—¡Basta! —grito Shikamaru, y después suspiro. —Que problemático… Ustedes de verdad están actuando como unos niños otra vez.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha tenido sueños extraños después de hablar con las chicas? —pregunto Sai de forma directa y sin ninguna pena.

—¡Cállate, Sai! —dijo Naruto, quien estaba tan abochornado como los demás.

—¿Sueños extraños? —murmuro Kakashi alzando una ceja y observando a todos.

—Sexto —llamo Lee con seriedad—, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Orochimaru? ¿Hay información sobre él?

—De hecho… —Kakashi se acomodó en su asiento. —Ayer por la noche, mientras cada uno de ustedes "conocía" sus hogares, recibimos la noticia de que el guardia personal de Orochimaru fue hallado en la entrada de Konoha, Konohamaru fue quien lo encontró.

—¿Guardia personal? —pregunto Choji.

—Yamato-taicho. —dijo Kakashi.

Sai coloco su mano en su frente, le dolía la cabeza, el nombre de Yamato aparecía en varias escenas que vislumbraba borrosamente en su mente.

—¿Sai? —lo llamo Lee.

—Eso fue extraño. —murmuro el pálido muchacho.

—Recordaste algo, ¿no? —pregunto Shikamaru.

Sai asintió.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Choji.

—El día en que el equipo Kakashi encontró a Sasuke.

Todos miraron al Uchiha, él no recordaba aquello. ¿Cuándo había conocido a ese paliducho?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

—¿Ese tal Yamato puede ser de ayuda? —cuestiono Shikamaru desviando el tema.

Kakashi asintió. —Por ahora esta bajo los cuidados de Tsunade.

—Kakashi. —llamo Sasuke. —Aún no nos expli…

—¿Por qué se preocupan por el pasado? —cuestiono el sexto. —Es algo que ya no podrán cambiar.

Sasuke apretó sus puños.

—Deberían preocuparse por su presente. —siguió hablando Kakashi. —Permanecerán así por un tiempo, deberían intentar estar mas cómodos con sus familias.

Todos permanecieron callados.

—En cuanto a lo avanzado que están las pruebas de laboratorio, les diré que Shino se ofreció a ser el sujeto de prueba. Sus _kikaichu_ desarrollaron la habilidad de comerse esa sustancia que los transformo en niños, así que los analizaremos para encontrar una solución. Ya que él fue el único que conservo un aspecto adolescente.

Kakashi se levantó y observo la aldea desde aquella gran ventana de la oficina.

—Saben… —dijo. —Hoy por la noche habrá un festival.

~~o~~

Un grupo de seis jóvenes ninjas se encontraban reunidos en la hamburguesería Kaminari.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Boruto de forma impaciente.

Cada uno saco un objeto que encontró de los alrededores de aquel accidente.

Permanecieron durante varias horas buscando uno que les ayudara.

—¡Es inútil! —grito Metal con desesperación.

—No se rindan. —insistió Boruto.

—No, tiene razón… —dijo Inojin. —Esto no nos ayuda.

—Creo que, si queremos encontrar pistas útiles, debemos adentrarnos entre los escombros de ese laboratorio y no buscar por los alrededores. —dijo Sarada.

—El lugar es inestable. —respondido Shikadai.

—Puedo usar mi ninjutsu y ayudarnos a encontrar una entrada. —opino Chouchou.

Boruto sonrió ampliamente y miro a Shikadai.

El Nara suspiro pesadamente. —Bien… —contesto.

Boruto grito de júbilo y los demás sonrieron.

—Esto será una molestia. —dijo Shikadai.

~~o~~

—Bien… —dijo Hanabi afilando su mirada. —Empecemos con mi hermana mayor.

Hinata vio como todos los ojos de las presentes se colocaban en ella.

—Cuéntanos… —dijo Hanabi sonriendo. —¿Qué sucedió?

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, se sentía acorralada, como si le faltara el aire. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y…

—¡Besé a Sasuke-kun!

Todas miraron con asombro a Sakura.

La pelirrosa continúo observando a Hinata, ´quien parecía que se encontraba un poco aliviada al ya nos ser el centro de atención, sonrió al verla calmarse.

—¡¿Lo besaste?! —grito Ino sonriendo.

Entonces Sakura se percato de lo que acababa de decir, y fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—¡No! ¡Yo no! ¡Es decir…!

—Me parece muy bien que sea la chica quien tenga la iniciativa. —dijo Temari sonriendo.

Hanabi asintió.

Sakura movió su cabeza efusivamente, negando aquello.

—En realidad, fue él quien lo inicio… —confeso avergonzada. —Es-Estábamos discutiendo y de repente él… y f-fue en la cocina, y-yo no quería al inicio, pero… —llevo sus manos a sus mejillas. —¡Dios mío, Sarada nos vio!

—¿Por qué discutían? —pregunto Hanabi.

Entonces, Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar que no quiso disculparse.

—Aún me debe una disculpa. ¡Shannaroo! —vocifero molesta y alzando su puño, lo que sorprendió a todas.

—Me sorprende tu cambio Sakura. —dijo Ino.

—A mi también… —murmuro Sakura confundida y nerviosa. —De hecho, él se alejó, pero yo... lo tome de la camisa y... —se puso mucho mas colorada.

—Vaya... —dijo Hanabi con malicia. —Con eso lo confundiste aun más al pobre.

—Pues yo si fui muy directa y hasta atrevida. —dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos.

Todas la miraron a ella.

—Ese vago me robo un beso, luego se burló de mí. —Temari sonrió altiva. —Entonces le enseñe que yo podía ganar ese juego si me lo proponía.

Todas se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Ino? —pregunto Hanabi.

Sakura se sintió incomoda, había olvidado que Ino estaba enamorada también de Sasuke, pero se sorprendió al ver a la rubia sonrojarse intensamente.

—Sai… —dijo Ino. —Él… —suspiro resignada. —Es un desvergonzado.

Sakura abrió la boca asombrada.

—Y lo peor, es que no es capaz de ser consciente de que las cosas que dice están fuera de lugar. —explico la rubia.

—¿Hizo algo que no debería? —pregunto Hanabi de forma seria.

Ino se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

—Espera… —dijo Hanabi comprendiendo todo, para después sonreír. —¡Te gustó!

Ino se sonrojo violentamente y Hanabi soltó una carcajada.

—¡Dibuja bonito! —se justifico la rubia, abochornada.

Hanabi volvió a reír. —Eso esta bien. —dijo, luego miro a las demás. —¿Quién sigue? ¿Karui?

—Esto es una estupidez. —contesto la chica.

—No me digas que no hubo nada… —dijo Ino.

Karui se sonrojo y giro su rostro para no ser vista. —Él… parecía alguien débil, pero fue capaz de protegerme de unos cretinos. —murmuro, y se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta, así que le di un beso antes de acobardarme.

Hinata sonrió. —Eso es muy tierno.

Karui le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hanabi carraspeo. —¿Tenten? —pregunto.

La aludida dio un respingo, pero al ver que la observaban se armó de valor.

—A mí me gustaba Neji. —dijo de forma directa.

Hinata llevo una de sus manos a su boca.

—A Lee le gustaba Sakura. —volvió a hablar Tenten.

Sakura se sintió muy mal.

—Pero… —Tenten sonrió a ambas chicas de forma amable. —Extrañamente, él me gusta mucho ahora. Creo que ambos estamos un poco confundidos, pero… No puedo evitar que él me guste… mucho… —murmuro.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Eso es... —dijo. —No dejes que las dudas te frenen.

Y entonces, todas volvieron a mirar a Hinata.

Ella palideció un poco, pero cerro sus ojos y respiro fuertemente.

—N-Naruto-o-ku-n… a-accidente… c-co-cocina…

—Hermana, respira… —dijo Hanabi. —Hace años que habías perdido esa timidez al hablar. —dijo sonriendo de forma melancólica.

Hinata respiro y soltó deprisa. —¡Élmebesóenlacocinayyomedesmayé!

Todas le miraron con confusión.

—¿Podrías repetirlo? —pregunto Karui.

—N-Naruto-kun me b-besó. —dijo en un murmullo. —Y-Yo no s-sabía que ha-haría es-o.

—¿Te obligó? —pregunto Temari.

—¡Uy, ese idiota! —vocifero Sakura molesta.

—¡No! —chillo la ojiperla, y luego murmuro. —So-solo me sorprendió.

—¿Y Himawari los vio? —Hanabi rio. —Lo primero que dijo al llegar a casa de nuestro padre, fue eso.

Hinata se sonrojo y asintió. —Boruto… t-también.

—Entonces… —volvió a hablar Hanabi. —¿Ninguna de ustedes ha llegado más allá?

—¿Mas allá? —pregunto Hinata.

—¡Oh, por favor hermana! Sabes a que me refiero. —se quejó Hanabi. —Tú tienes dos hijos, les llevas ventaja a todas las presentes.

Temari soltó una gran carcajada al ver que incluso las orejas de Hinata se ponían rojas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola, tiempo sin actualizar, si soy honesta me he quedado un poco sin creatividad y no quería subir cualquier cosa, así que he estado buscando darle forma a algunas ideas que espero empezar a plasmar.

El tiempo en mi vida real me consume como no tienen idea, y cuando me siento a intentar escribir me bloqueo jajaja.

Espero se entienda. La primera parte es la fuga de Orochimaru, recuerden que Boruto vio a un extraño en la noche anterior merodear por la aldea, y durante la noche del siguiente día es que Yamato es encontrado.

En verdad agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, y también a aquellos que me dejan un comentario que me hace sonreír o intentan ayudarme un poco más.

 **Blue-Azul-Acero** **:** Hola, lamento las tardanzas, jaja, a mí me encantaría verlos así de chibis en el anime.

 **ANABELITA N** **:** "Traumar a Shikadai" (la autora se lo piensa de forma maquiavélica) jajajaja.

 **aldanahalan2** **:** Gracias, aunque me tarde la terminaré.

 **Karinits-san** **:** Gracias, espero continuar escribiendo capítulos interesantes jejeje.

 **kaiserofdarkness** **:** ¡Falta todavía de los consejos no muy santos! XD.

 **sakura. vh** **:** Hola, gracias por seguir fielmente esta historia. Te mando un montón de besos.

 **Naruhinalove:** Jejeje muchas gracias, espero seguir así.

 **Roronoa Saki** **:** ¿En serio? ¿Desde el primer capítulo? wow… ¡Que bien! (la autora se pone sentimentaloide XD).

 **Lirio-Shikatema** **:** Se nota que eres fan de los Nara jeje.

 **Guest:** Lamento la tardanza jajaja. Saludos desde Ecuador.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

17/10/2017


End file.
